Wildcard
by Melissande
Summary: An innocent getaway turns into a little something more among friends. This was written for a friend a long time ago. Wanna know more click and read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wildcard

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Disclaimer: I only own the story idea, and well myself. And Kristina owns herself. Others belong to themselves or the WWE, no copyright infringement meant.

Summary: An innocent getaway turns into a little something more among friends.

Rating: R, I have no idea what is going to happen.

Distribution: Only a few select places get this one

Spoilers: Heck no this is set a few years ago.

Pairings: Kristina/John, Mel/Randy, Carlito/Candice

Characters: Kristi, Mel, John, Randy, Carlito, Kurt, others

Note: Here ya go Kristi. The first part of your fic. I hope you like it! And if the Spanish Translations are wrong…I take no blame…it all goes to the babel fish translator at This is an obvious Mary Sue fic. I know they are horrible but I wrote this for a friend quite sometime ago and figured why not share. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Wildcard

Part One

"Come on man, hurry the hell up, I want to get some serious drinking done tonight and you and 'your hair' are going to cramp my style man."

"I'm coming. I am hurrying up, dude, geez. I can't help that I have to make sure I look good for all the ladies, cause you know the ladies all love Carlito!"

The wrestler rolled his eyes at his friend's comment.

"Sure….yeah and I am sure they don't' call you Side Show Bob behind you're back or anything. Come on Carly!"

"Hey man I thought I told you never call me that! I like Carlito, because I am Carlito Caribbean Cool!"

"Sure man. That's it. Hey man isn't your little sister supposed to be coming out with us?"

"I guess. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

"Yeah sure. Hey don't make me spit an apple in your face, man. I will. You ain't good enough for my little sister. Hell none of you jackasses are."

"Hey man I wasn't making a pass at your sister through you! I was just wondering if she was coming out with us, damn man."

Carlito looked at the name known as the Olympic Hero in order to try and assess if he was telling the truth. As far as he could tell, Kurt was.

"Fine. Okay I am ready."

Carlito said as he made his way to the hotel room door, proceeding Kurt out the door.

"Let's go find my little sister."

-X-X-

Meanwhile in a hotel room one floor below…

"Yeah, well I told him I would go out with him. I know…I should be able to go out alone but you know how he is…he has to be there to 'supervise me.' God forbid someone talk to me. I know with him around I'll be lucky to even hit the dance floor once."

A young woman about 5'6, stood in front of the mirror in the hotel room. Her black hair was pulled back in a nice high pony tail, allowing for the obvious heat that would be in the club later. She looked to be about 21 or 22 and had dark skin that showing her Puerto Rican heritage. A cell phone was tucked in between her left ear and shoulder as she was putting the last few touches on her makeup.

"Yes I am wearing the skirt you got me for my birthday. Yeah when Carly sees it he will have a cow and probably tell me to change, but I will tell him I am a grown woman and he can get the hell over it. Yes, Mel, I will call you if anything happens. You know I will share all the dirty details, but with him watching me like a hawk, nothing will happen. Yeah…okay…see you in a few days. Bye."

The young woman closed the cell phone as a knock came at the door.

"Come on Kristina, if you don't hurry up we will be late!"

She could hear from the other side.

Already she was preparing a come back for him calling her Kristina. She hated that name. Why did he never call her Kristi?

"I'm coming!"

She yelled as she reached the door and pulled it open seeing Carlito and Kurt Angle on the other side.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Olympic Dork and Side Show Bob! What's up boys?"

"Hey callin' me Side Show Bob is not cool! You need to learn manners…Kristina!"

"Whatever so are we goin' or not?"

"We'll go after you change."

"What is wrong with what I have on?"

"You are showing off too much, too much skin. You look like slut. Go change."

"Hey, Carlito, man she looks great to me. The skirt is fine. Can we just go man?"

Carlito turned to look at Kurt.

"You think she looks good huh?"

"No. I meant she looks fine. It will be dark in the club man, no one will notice her with you watching over her."

Carlito nodded, what Kurt said was true. If any once tired to come near his sister, Carlito would Carlito's Way or Caribbean Cutter their ass.

"Fine. Well let's go…I told Candice that I would show her how I got my name."

"Gross…what are you going to do make her touch your greasy ass hair?"

Kristi asked as she grabbed her bag, jacket and key card.

"Hey that hurt."

Kristi yelled as Carly pinched his little sister on her cheek.

"Well calling me side show bob and sayin' my hair is greasy isn't cool, so stop it!"

Kristi smiled innocently, causing Carlito to nod his head.

But it was too soon as he was hit on the back on the head by Kristi's purse.

Carlito grabbed his head as he said, "Damn what the hell did you put in there?"

Before Kristi could retort, Kurt decided to play referee.

"Hey kids stop! I want to get to the bar before it closes!"

"Fine."

"Lead the way gentlemen, or should I say gentleman and lady?"

Kurt laughed as he led the way to the elevators and then the car.

-X-X-

The ride to the club was very stressful for the Olympic Hero.

He was sitting in the back of the car as Carlito was driving to the club and his sister, Kristi, had taken the passenger seat.

The bickering that had begun upstairs hadn't stopped. No it had only escalated and now it was in a different language.

Every time Kristi or Carlito said something attention was diverted from the road and well Kurt was fearful they would all end up in an accident.

"Idiota. Usted no puede incluso conducir. ¿Por qué el infierno usted le piensa tener la derecha de controlar mi vida? Soy una mujer crecida!"

(Idoit. You can't even drive. Why the hell do you think you have the right to control my life? I am a grown woman!")

"Ningún usted no es. Usted sigue siendo la pequeña muchacha, de quien tengo que tomar cuidado!"

(No you aren't. You are still a little girl , who I have to take care of!"

"No soy!"

(No! I am not!)

Kurt could only cringe as Carlito's hand left the steering wheel and made it's way over to hit his little sister.

"Hey man, don't go hitting your sister. That's not a nice thing to do."

Carlito turned around to look at Kurt.

"Hey everything Carlito does is cool and if Carlito wants to hit his little sister, then he can!"

"Ouch." He said suddenly as he was hit on the back of the head. He turned to look at his siter.

"Kristi, what the hell was that for?"

"Carly, Usted sabe para cuáles era. Mire el camino usted moron."

(Carly, You know what it was for. Watch the road you moron.)

"I am not a moron you annoying …"

"Hey, hey! Could you to stop long enough ot I don't know watch the road!"

"What?"

Carlito once again turned to look at Kurt.

"Carly! Watch the road!" Kristi yelled in just enough time for Carlito to keep them from running off the road and into a ditch.

"Why to go genius almost get us killed!"

Before Carlito could reply he was interrupted.

"Why don't' you two shut up so we make it to the club alive!"

Kurt must have gotten his point across because the rest of the ride to the club was in silence, blessed silence.

-X-X-

Thankfully in Kurt's mind they arrived at the club in one piece.

"So the name of this place is The Cabana? Hmm.. You should feel at home Carly."

Kristi said as she exited the door, being held open for her by the Olympic Hero.

All Carlito did was look at his sister with a raised eyebrow, but his hair falling on to his face ruined the effect.

All Carlito wanted was to get inside and get a drink; when he was around his little sister he always felt an urge to drink. She was just a nuisance. He always had to keep an eye on her, especially since she was spending the next week traveling with him on the road. He was probably going to have to kill some of his fellow superstars, oh well anything to protect his little sister.

"Kurt, ya up for the first dance?"

Kristi asked Kurt, causing the Gold Medalist to stop for a minute. He desperately wanted to say yes, simply because he liked Carlito's little sister, kind of saw her as a little sister. But a look from Carlito had him shaking his head no.

Kristi turned to her brother as they made it to the line for entrance.

Kristi placed both hands on her hips as looked at her 5'10 afro headed brother.

"Ya know something Carly…it's so good to know I have two mothers. Mami in Puerto Rico, and Carly, a 26 year old male. We must me a scientific marvel…you being a guy and all and having a child who is only five years younger than you!"

Kristi yelled at her brother who turned slightly red.

"Fine if you want to dance with the Olympic Jackass go for it. Don't' cry to me when you get felt up!"

"Hey Carlito I would never do that to Kristina. I see her as an honorary little sister. Dude you have got to ease up on her or she is gonna kill you or you are gonna kill her!"

"Well, well, if this ain't interestin'."

Came the drawl of the current WWE Champion and New England native, John Cena from just behind all three.

Carlito suddenly got even more protective as he turned to sneer at the young champion.

"Well, well, if it ain't the most un cool guy in the WWE. What the hell do you want Cena?"

"Nothing, man. I's jus' makin' an observation on the situation."

"Really? What would that be?"

"That ya smotherin' ya little sis."

"Yeah well it's for her own good. Somebody's gotta make sure you don't get anywhere near the ladies of the world. If I have to be the man to do it, then so be it. Where's your sidekick, your daddy's boy pansy ass girlfriend Orton?"

Carlito asked as he looked around Cena.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Carlito man, we're all here to have a good time. Why start causing trouble?"

Kristi had moved a little closer to the action, but not to be close to her brother. No Kristi's eyes had been trying to get a better view of the Doctor of Thuganomics.

"What's the matta Angle afraid of bein' shown as the pansy ya are?"

"Hey Cena…man we may have differences and not see eye to eye but I only had then intentions of coming out tonight and having fun. But if you want to start shit, then bring it on. I'll show you how much of a pansy I am."

Cena smirked. He really didn't want a fight he was just bored with waiting in line for the club and well any chance to pull the chains of Carlito and Angle? Hell yeah he was going to take it. It also helped when he noticed Carlito's sister, she deserved to have some fun, not be mothered by her idiot of a brother.

"You know what's not cool Carlito?" came a new voice as Randy Orton walked up behind his friend, "Is you insulting me. But ya know what? Good thing the Legend Killer is here to kick your ass before you say too much."

All four men shared looks and seemed to get into fighting stance, when suddenly a female voice joined the foray.

"You know as much fun as this male pissing contest is, the line is moving and well I want to dance. So why don't' all of you shut the hell up and get ya asses into the club?"

"Kristina, usted no tiene nada hacer con esto. Sea una buena muchacha y cerrar para arriba y déjeme dirigir esto.

(Kristina, you have nothing to do with this. Be a good girl and shut up and let me handle this.)

Kristi's look of disgust grew.

"Carly usted es un idiota. ¡Éste no es la época o el lugar para usted de ser un Latino protector! Dejáis le vaya vayamos tienen diversión. Estúpido."

("Carly you are an idiot. This is not the time or the place for you to be a protective Latino! Let it go and let us go have fun. Stupid.)

Randy and John shared a look with one another and one with Angle, none of the men had any clue what was being said, but from the looks on the faces of the siblings, it wasn't' good.

"As much as this little family drama is fun to watch, I came out to have a good time. I am not having a good time in the parking lot. So could you two keep your family troubles to yourselves and at least let the rest of us enter the club to have fun?"

Randy said. Randy was only with the Raw roster presently because he had done a dark match that night.

Kristi rolled her eyes, causing Cena to look at her. He smiled and mouthed pay the pansy no mind, causing her to break out into a smile.

Luckily Carlito was too busy paying the cover charge to enter the club to notice.

After being marked as being of age, the unlikely and uneasy group entered the club and shared a look before partings ways.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Wildcard **

Note: Everything same as before. If the translations are wrong, blame AltaVista and Babel fish.

Part Two

It took a little over two hours for Kristi to escape the watchful eye of her brother Carlito. He escorted her into the club and into a table way in the back, out of plain sight.

Carlito had allowed her to dance with Kurt several times, but he quickly grew tired of all the looks he received from this friend and smiling sympathetically at the dark haired girl, fled the table. He had passed the table several times always giving her a smile but not returning to the table.

Kristi's reprieve came when Carlito went to go get drinks, returning with Candice Michelle in tow. Carly was polite and introduced the pair, but Kristi could easily tell she was not wanted. So when Candice began to talk to Carlito about how 'cool' he was, and he seemed to be mainly staring at her breasts, Kristi slipped away from the table.

Kristi quickly made her way to the bar, signaling the bartender to give her a rum and coke, when she pulled out her money to pay she was stopped by the bartender smiling behind her to indicate that someone had already paid for her drink.

The young Puerto Rican turned behind her looking in the direction the bartender had indicated. What she saw made her smile. At a table right by the dance floor sat one Legend Killer Randy Orton, one former Giant named Big Show, and one current WWE Champion who was giving her his trademark smirk and indicating that the young woman should come over and join them.

Thinking for a minute, and then picking up her drink, Kristi did just that.

As she approached the table, Cena opened his mouth.

"So sweetie, could ya get me another draft, and get the pansy killer here a, what is that, oh yeah a Jack and Coke. And big man ya want anything?"

Kristi raised an eyebrow, but quickly lowered it when she saw the smiles that appeared on the Big Show and Randy's faces.

"So I see ya escaped from ya jackass of a brotha."

"Yes I did. When I left him he was a little busy getting to know both of Candice Michelle's assets. So why exactly did you buy my drink might I ask and why how did you know what I drank?"

Kristi asked as she took an open spot next to Randy, directly across from Cena.  
"What can I say? I'm observant?"

"Sure. And I am a fairy princess who likes to ride unicorns."

The remark earned several peels of laughter from the group.

"Are you sure you're Carlito's sister? You actually have a sense of humor!"

The rather booming voice of the Big Show said.

That was when Kristi actually noticed the big man.

"You really are a big guy. I mean wow. TV does not do you justice."

"Thanks I think. So Cena ya gonna introduce ya new friend to us?"

"I gues' I could. Carlito's sister this is the man known as the Big Show and this is the lady's man pansy killer."

A piece of ice was thrown at Cena, hitting him right in the face.

"Hey man what did I tell ya 'bout throwin' shit?"

"Aim better?"

"That was when we were throwin' shit at Bisch and Hunter. I didn't mean for ya to use it on me!"

"Whatever. Should we do introductions again?"

Randy held out his hand.

"Hi. I am the legendary lady killer Randy Orton. That is the Paul aka Big Show (Show waved. He liked Randy's intro better than Cena's.) and that is of course Mr. Vanilla Ice Slim Shady John Cena. Now sweetie, what is your name? So we don't have to call you Carlita's little sister."

Kristi smiled and extended her hand to accept Randy's earning a smirk from the young man, a glare from Cena and a laugh from Show.

"Carlita, I'll have to remember that the next time I see Carly. I am obviously Carlito's little sister. My name is Kristina, but I prefer Kristi."

"What happens if we call ya Kristina?"

Kristi turned to look at the man who asked.  
"I make sure you can't reproduce? How do ya feel about being castrated with a spoon?"

The remark earned pained looks from the three.

"Okay so Kristi, wha' the hell are ya doin' hangin' out with ya brother? He not allow ya to play with others?"

"Nah. Carly just wants to protect me from crazies tales como usted (crazies such as you)."

She smiled innocently at each man's lost expression.

"Wha' was that baby doll?" Cena asked.

"Oh nothing. So why exactly am I here sitting with you two lovely gentlemen and this pig?"

Cena laughed.

"Damn woman ya don' gotta go hatin' on Randy. That was harsh even for him."

Kristi smiled sweetly.

"Never said I meant Randy."

Randy smirked at his friend, sticking out his tongue.

"Ya know Randy most people take that as an invitation."

"Gross Show. Seriously gross."

"Just speaking truth."

All of them laughed at that.

"So seriously why are you with your brother, just visiting, what?" 

Show asked the young woman who he could see Cena had taken a liking to.

"Umm I am visiting Carly. I haven't seen him in awhile and well he invited me to travel with him until I can meet up with one of my friends from school."

"That's cool. I guess it's good that your brother is letting you travel with him."

She snorted turning to the young man beside him so she could answer him.

"Yeah if you like being treated like a five month old baby. I guess he does it cause he loves me, but most the time he's a dolor en el asno (pain in the ass).

"Okay not sure about your last words, but okay."

"So y'all are such exciting company, but I really came out tonight to dance. Carly only let me dance with Kurt a few times before he escaped. So any of ya willing to dance with me?"

Kristi looked at the three men, hoping that anyone, but especially a certain one would agree to dance with her.

Just as Cena was about to say something, when "When I'm Gone" by Eminem went off from her purse.

"Aww John's it's one of your songs!"

"Shut up Orton!"

"Make me!"

"Bring it bitch!"

"Hey could you two shut up I think Kristi would like to hear when she answers her phone."

Kristi smiled appreciatively in Big Show's direction as she flipped open the phone.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good. I was bored so I called to see if anything exciting had happened to ya."

The speaker was loud enough all three men could hear the conversation, since Kristi had the volume up to hear her friend.

"I guess you could say that. I finally escaped from Carly. Thank God."

"Good for you! I just wanted to call and say that I am done sooner than I expected if you want me to meet you earlier. Hell I am sure you could convince Carly you need me to come save you from him. You could tell him I'll chaperone you! Keep you from getting into trouble."

"Yeah right. You're the one that always gets me into trouble thank you very much!"

"Fine I admit it. I am the leader, but you have free will, you can choose not to follow after me."

"As amusing as this lil' conversation is, I thought ya wanted to dance?"

John Cena said interrupting any retort Kristi may have had for her friend.

"Was that who I think it was?"

Before Kristi could answer the phone was taken from her by Cena.

"Hey give that back!"

"Nah. I jus' wanna see who ya talkin' to."

"Cena I'm not kidding!"

Cena looked at the display.

"Hmm…why don' we find out jus' who Melly B is. Shall we?"

"Hello? Kristi? This isn't funny. What the hell is going on?"

"Hello. This ain't ya friend Kristi. My name is John. What is yours?"

"Mel. Could you please put Kristi back on the phone John? We were talking!"

"Nah. Now why would I do that, when we are conversatin' so well?"

"Yeah. You stealing her phone to talk to me. Really nice. So who exactly are you?"

"I'll share wit' ya as soon as ya share wit' me."

"Fine. I am Mel, Melissa if you must know. I am one of Kristi's friends. Now can I know who you are?"

"Names Cena, John Cena."

"Well. Nice speakin' to ya Cena, now can I talk to Kristi?"

"Nah. She's gonna be busy dancin' with me, but I tell ya what. I'll let ya talk to one of my friends."

"What the hell? Cena, whatever your name is, put Kristi back on this phone now."

Cena handed the phone to Randy, throwing it over Kristi's up stretched hands.  
"What the hell Cena?"

"Well ya wanted to dance baby face, and well we are gonna dance. Don't worry Orton can talk to ya friend."

With those words, John rose from the table grabbing Kristi's hand and pulling her to the dance floor.

Back at the table Orton was left with the phone and an angry sounding female voice. He held the phone and looked at it until Show laughed at him.

"Damn man it's not a bomb, just talk to the girl and at least tell her to call Kristi back!"

Orton brought the phone up to his ear.

"Kristi? Cena? Anyone? Earth to anyone?"

"Um Kristi is a little busy right now. She is dancing with John. I'll talk to you if you want until they get back."

"Fine," came the annoyed voice from the other end of the line.

"Okay. Well I guess um we could introduce ourselves since we are going to talk for a few minutes."

"Fine. My name is Melissa, call me that though and sing soprano the rest of your days. So call me Mel."

"Well Mel, my names Randy, pleasure to talk to you."

Meanwhile Kristi was quickly forgetting her phone call as she and Cena began to move in time with the music.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Wildcard**

Part Three

For the sake of my sanity and the fact that I am sick of cold weather…this is set in probably late March, early April. We'll see, what the muse says. Once again if the translations are wrong…blame babel fish.  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

After about fifteen minutes and three strenuous dances, Cena and Kristi returned to the table hand in hand. They were surprised to find only Big Show sitting at the table.

At the pair's questioning looks, Show pointed towards the entrance of the club, where one Legend Killer Orton could be seen talking animatedly on what appeared to be Kristi's cell phone. He was ignoring the looks he was receiving from several women.

The pair turned back to the table, taking the side that Orton had vacated, Cena's arm going across the back of the booth.

"So who's dip stick talkin' to?"

"Yeah and why is he using my cell phone?"

Both looked to Show who about laughed.

"Umm well he is using your cell phone 'cause he's still doing what Cena told him to."

"Huh?"

"Wait, that jackass is still talkin' to Baby Face's friend?"

Show nodded.

"That's the funniest thing I heard all night. What the hell are they talkin' bout? Their favorite places to have sex?"

Show shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm I highly doubt my virginal friend is talking about sex."

"You're friend's still a virgin? Interestin'."

"Yeah well so what?"

"Nothing wrong with it, jus' sayin'. Is lettin' her talk to the Lady killer a good thing?"

"Cena you're the man's best friend, you know he is as much of a player as he is portrayed."  
Cena was quiet; he didn't want to admit what the big man was saying was true.

"Why are we talkin' about Randy's love life? I wanna discuss mine."

"You have a love life?"

Show asked earning a glare from the young Thug Doctor.

"Nah not really man. But I was kinda hoping."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, "he said looking at both people at the table.

"Just what were you hoping I would like to know?"

The young woman next to him asked.

"Well if ya mus' know woman. There's this girl I met her earlier tonight and well several things 'bout her caught my attention. But there's this problem. You see she has this idiot for a brother and I dunno if I can handle all the shit tha' he would try to pull."

"I can see your dilemma. Does this girl have a name?"

"Well I am afraid if I say her name, she'll take off a valuable organ tha' I am attached to emotionally and physically."

"Oh really. Sounds like a bitch. What about her brother, can ya say his name?"

"Well I could but then he migh' hear and come over and well that'd jus' not be fun. He's a bit of a dumb ass, even more so then Orton ova there."

"Hmm, sounds like you have yourself in a dilemma indeed."

"Are you ever going to name this mysterious girl man or ya gonna keep us in suspense?" Show finally put in.

"I'll giv' ya both three guesses."

He looked at Kristi as he said it.

The young woman began to blush. She had never expected to instantly click with someone, but when Cena had come to her defense outside the club, well her interest had been peaked. She'd always thought the 28 year old wrestler was a hottie, in the words of her and her friends. But she'd also known her brother, Carlito despised the man. But hmm all the more reason to go after him, least that's how her friend Mel would see it if she were talking to her friend.

Thinking of her friend, Kristi suddenly broke contact with Cena's blue eyes as she turned around to look at where Orton had last been standing. When she didn't see him she turned back to find Cena still staring at her with a question in his eye now.

"I was just thinking about something. Does anyone know where Orton went? He has my cell phone and I really need to call Mel back at some point just so she won't worry."

'"Oh. So tha's how it is huh? Ya gotta thing for the Legend Killa?"

"No. I just really want my cell phone."

"Sure. Whateva."

"Cena man she likes you. I can tell." Show's remarks earned him a look from the young woman. He held up his hands. "Hey don't blame me. It's pretty obvious, you two like each other. Cut the flirty bull shit and get on with it."

Show quickly took a long drag from his beer, emptying it.

"Aww look at that, I need another beer. I think I'll just go get another and look for somebody to play a joke on. See ya."

Big Show rose from the table and went in the direction of the bar leaving the pair in the booth/table alone.

"Geez what's his problem?"

"He was telling the truth. I like you. I am attracted to you. I admit I had a crush on you before I met you, then I met you and well, yeah. And honestly I don't' care what the hell Carly thinks."

"Well aren't you two cute sharing your feelings? Why don't you two get a room? Oh and here's ya phone." The Legend Killer said as he sat down on the side of the booth that Show had recently vacated.

The young woman took the phone from Orton, as he received a glare from Cena.

"So what have you two been up to while I was gone?"

"Nothin' jus' thinkin' a ways to kick your ass. So nothing new."

"Thanks Cena. You're such a great friend."  
"I try man. I try."

"Yeah. So.."

"Yeah so. Did you enjoy running up my cell phone bill?"

"Huh?" The young man questioned, then got the message.

"Hey I was just doing what John told me to. Can't help if we found stuff to talk about."

"Yeah sure. Where ya hittin' on her by the second minute of the phone call, man? That'd beat ya old record of five minutes."

"Shut up Cena. I just did what you told me to! Geez."

"Well you didn't have to talk to her for…oh my god," she said checking the call log display, "thirty minutes. What the hell did you two talk about? All you had to do was tell her I'd call her back!"

"Hey," he said throwing up his hands in defeat, "it's not my fault you have fun, interesting friends. Question, when are you going to meet up with her?"

"He says changin' the subject. Man you're a piece a work. You got me and the whole damn roster beat."

"What? It isn't my fault I am every lady's dream! Now seriously Kristi when are you going to see her? I'd like to maybe tag along."

Kristi rolled her eyes, great she was in the middle of trying to work out her own hook up with the guy of her dreams and someone wanted to hook up with her friend who was several states away. Why was god so cruel? Definitely had to be a male deity, a woman could never be so cruel.

"Umm I am supposed to meet up with her at the end of next week when she was supposed to be done with visiting her family. And I was supposed to meet up with her in time to belatedly celebrate her birthday."

This comment peaked both men's interest. They men had the week after next off from travel and WWE appearances; because they were going to jointly celebrate their birthdays early.

"Oh really? Could you tell me more?"  
She took a deep breathe, couldn't he see that she really wanted him to go away, so she could be alone with John.

"Umm…well…"

"Well, well, there you are! What the hell are you doing with these two jackasses?"

Three heads turned as Carlito walked up to the table.

"Kristina, ahora venido con mí. Le estoy tomando de nuevo al hotel antes de que usted consiga más apuro. Usted debe saber mejor que colgar alrededor esta basura. Ni unos ni otros de estos individuos son dignos de usted. Adelantado tan, ahora, Kristina. (Kristina, come with me now. I am taking you back to the hotel before you get anymore trouble. You should know better than to hang around this trash. Neither of these guys is worthy of you. So come on, now, Kristina.)

Kristi glared up at her brother.

She opened her mouth to retort to her older brother, but was beat to it by John Cena.

"Ya wanna know somethin' Carlita, you're nothin' but a jackass. I think ya sista is old enough to make her own decisions and do whateva the hell she wants. I mean does she look like a little girl to you?"

Carlito didn't answer, instead choosing to let Cena continuing speaking.

"Nah she ain't no little girl, you overgrown circus freak. Now why don' ya let her decide what the hell she wants t' do?"

Kristi ignored what Cena said so she could instead lay into her brother. Kristi quickly rose from the booth causing Cena's eyes to narrow. But instead of making a move to leave the 5'6 brunette got into the face of the 5'10 afro haired Puerto Rican known as her brother. Kristi put an index finger to the young man's chest before being to speak in rapid Spanish.

"¿usted tiene gusto de saber algo Carly? Qué Cena dijo correcto. ¡Soy una mujer crecida que puede tomar el cuidado de se! ¡No le necesito ocuparse de mí como soy un niño desamparado! Tan usted ahora cerrado mejor para arriba sobre necesitar tomar el cuidado de mí. ¿Mi dios, cómo el infierno usted me piensa sobrevivió cuatro años de la universidad sin usted? ¡Puedo tomar el cuidado de me! Ahora usted no vendrá alrededor de pedirme que necesito cambiar o necesite ahora irme. Sucedo a Juan semejante. Él no ha hecho cualquier cosa hacerme no como él y su defensa de mí a usted es prueba justa que él está muy bien. Ahora déjela van, Carly. Soy una mujer crecida y apenas lo dejo ir."

**  
(Would you like to know something Carly? What Cena said was right. I am a grown woman who can take care of herself! I do not need you to look after me like I am a helpless child! So you better shut up now about needing to take care of me. My god, how the hell do you think I survived four years of college without you? I can take care of myself! Now you will not come around ordering me that I need to change or I need to leave now. I happen to like John. He has not done anything to make me not like him and his defense of me to you is just proof that he is fine. Now let it go, Carly. I am a grown woman and just let it go.)**

"Fine Kristina. You want to be on your own and take care of matters yourself. Fine. That's cool with Carlito. I don't want you to come crying to me though when he breaks your heart. I won't be there for you anymore and you know what. You can forget traveling with me the rest of the week. I will pay for your plane ticket to go see your little friend, but that's it."

Kristi was shocked. She knew her brother was stubborn and hard headed, but she didn't know it was this bad.

"Well fine, Carly. I don't want to spend anymore time with you if you are going to be this way. I'll just give Mel a call and tell her that she can meet me halfway. And no I don't need you to pay for my ticket, I have more than enough saved up to do that myself. And for your information she isn't just some little friend. She is one of my best friends and you know that. Whatever Carly. I'll see you later and if not, be safe and quit being so damned pig-headed."

Kristi turned to make her way out of the club. She wanted to hit something. Why did Carly have to be such an asshole? Oh well. She didn't need him. He was always being so damn mothering and over protective. She could barely breathe. At least now she could.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Wildcard 

Part Four

The three men shared a look as the young woman stormed out of the night club.

"Way t' go man. Scare ya sista off like that. You deserve a pat on the back."

"Whatever Cena. Keep ya nose out of stuff that you don't even understand. She's my sister. I care about her, I just want to protect her from the assholes and scum bags of the world, people such as yourself."

Carlito turned to leave, but stopped for a minute to turn and look back at Cena.

"If you hurt her in any way, I will cut you into little pieces and scatter your body parts all over the Atlantic Ocean between here and Puerto Rico."

"Oh like tha's really gonna scare me. I am shakin' in my jersey. Carly, tha' is ya name right? Carly I don' think ya have any idea who ya sista is and well let's jus' say it will be my pleasure findin' out."

Carlito tensed as Cena drew out those last few words, immediately he thought of something horrible that Cena was going to do to his sister, but he was too angry to care. So instead of saying anything he made his way back to his table and Candice Michelle.

John turned back to look at Randy, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Don' even start. I don' really wanna hafta kick ya ass in the club an' embarrass ya." He said as he sat back down.

"You wish Cena. And I wasn't going to say anything, but since you brought it up. Don't you think you should go hunt her down and at least make sure she gets her purse and cell phone back? You know those could be helpful when she wants to get back to the hotel and go meet her friend. You know what, why don't I come with you and we can arrange for her to maybe travel the rest of the week with us then meet up with her friend. Then we can kidnap them, go to a cabin in the woods and I can umm get to know her friend better and you can get to know Kristi better."

"You really don' know when t' quit do ya man? I guess I should go find her. And I guess since I am ya ride, you could come to. But ya get to tell the big man we leavin'. One other thing though, 'her friend'? Have ya already forgot the girl's name? Damn man. I didn' think you were that heavy in the head."

"I'm not stupid. I just…shit what was her name?"

"Mel, dumbass. Kristi's friend's name is Mel and I know somethin' ya don't."

He said rising from the table, grabbing Kristina's forgotten items as he did.

"Oh really? What do you know about Mel that I don't? 'Cause I am sure I know quite a bit." The Legend Killer said applying his legendary smirk often seen in the ring to his face.

"Oh really, captain dumbass? Well ya little scenario in the woods, yeah have fun gettin' her to fall for ya Legendary Lady skills, 'cause she's a virgin."

Cena smiled at the look that appeared on Orton's face.

"No."

"Yes. Now why don' you go find big man and I'll go get baby face and meet ya at the car."

"Fine. Just don't forget us or I will make sure Show choke slams your ass."

"I'd like t' see ya try."

Orton had a retort but it fell on deaf ears as Cena molded into the crowd on his way to the exit.

-X-X-

Kristi stood out side the nightclub trying to calm herself down. Her brother really was a Neanderthal idiot. She couldn't understand him, wait yeah she could. He was a typical Latino male. He really annoyed her. Oh well.

She reached for her cell phone so she could call a cab then call Mel to tell her what happened, but she didn't have it with her.

Oh shit, where is my cell phone. Wait a minute, where is my purse? She thought. Then realization dawned. Shit I left it all in the club. Damnit. Now she had to go back in and face her brother and Cena. Great. Could things get worse?

She thought as she turned to re-enter the club, but coming to a halt as she ran into a soft wall.

"Excuse me, I was just-"

"Hey, baby girl. You forgot ya stuff. So I brought it out t' ya. Where ya going in such a hurry?"

"I was going back into get cell phone and purse, I left them at the…"

She suddenly noticed that John had tehm in his hands.

"You have them? May I have them please? I need to call a cab so I can get back to the hotel and get my stuff so I can leave."

"Well ya see, tha's the other part of my reason for comin' out t'a get ya. I was gonna offer ya a ride back."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really." He smiled down at the woman. "Aren't ya cold? I mean dang woman ya wearin' a skirt that looks good, but ya need a lil' more now tha' it's night. Come on, we'll go ahead to the jeep and get it warmin' up for ya while we wait on Orton and Show."

"Okay. Um thanks."

She said as he took his outstretched hand and walking with him to the red Jeep Cherokee.

-X-X-

It was another ten minutes behind Randy and Big Show finally emerged from the club. Show made his way to the jeep just shaking his head. Why had he ridden with these two? He really hated regular vehicles because of his height. Oh well. He made his way to the vehicle and got in, shaking his head.

"Wha'?"

"Nothing just Orton. Kid can't go anywhere without bein' mobbed by women. Aww, here he comes."

Sure enough the young St. Louis native was making his way out of the club, but having to fend off several amorous women. He finally reached the jeep and hurriedly got in.

"Hurry drive off before they notice you're in the car too!"

Cena did just that. He really didn't want to deal with fans and ring rats, especially not when he had Kristi with him and he was trying to get to know her better.

The four drove in silence to the hotel, upon arrival Show quickly said his good nights to them and went off in search of his room. That left the awkward group of Randy, John and Kristi in the lobby.

"Well it's about time to head to bed. I have to get back on the road to make it to Smackdown tomorrow. Good night you two. Kristi it was a pleasure to meet you hopefully I'll see you soon. John buddy we need to talk."

"Nice meeting you two Randy." Kristi said as she watched him walk off.

"Yeah, night, pansy killer! Oh Randy, one question man."

Randy stopped and turned to look at Cena.

"Yeah man?"

"What was the girl's name?"

Randy turned red.

"Fuck you Cena."

John laughed as Randy walked off in search of his room and sleep.

"So ya mind if I walk you to ya room?"

"No I'd like that."

The pair made their way to the elevator and got in. Kristi pressing the button for her floor, then leaning back against the wall looking at Cena.

"So this is certainly not how I saw this night ending. Never knew I'd ditch my brother for a thug." Kristi smiled at the look on Cena's face. "I'm kidding. I must say the highlight of my night was meeting you."

John smiled at her remark. He moved until he was standing beside Kristi.

"Oh really? I'm glad. I gotta say I certainly enjoyed savin' ya from ya brother. He's annoyin'. How did you stand growing up with him?"

"I have a high tolerance for idiots what can I say."

"Really, hmm."

John leaned forward.

"So tha' means you should be able to put up wit' my ass pretty good."

She smiled as did John. John leaned down about to bring his lips to connect with hers when suddenly the doors of the elevator burst open onto her floor. Kristi smiled up at him, moving underneath his arm to get off.  
"Come on Johnny boy, you still have to walk me to my room."

John smiled and followed Kristi off the elevator.

"Whateva' ya say baby face."

They walked quietly to the door, Kristi getting out her key card to open the door.

"So I guess this is good night?"

"I gues'."

"Unless…"

"Unless ya invite me in."

Kristi smiled and turned opening the door, then taking John's hand and pulling him in after her. John pushed the door shut behind him, making sure to lock it.

-X-X-

The next morning Randy woke up to a knock at his door. Who the hell, he thought.

He quickly got up pulling on his track pants as he went.

Once glance at the peep hole told him who it was.

"Damn it man what do you want, it's still early."

"Whateva' man. I wanted to talk t' ya ass in person instead a on the phone. Geez."

"Fine."

He said turning back into the room letting Cena have the honor of closing the door.

"So what do you want to talk to be about this early?"

"Well ya know how we got next week off and shit and how the last thing ya have to do this week is Smackdown tonight?"

"Yes. Why are you telling me our schedules?"

"Wha' if I told ya that you and me are gonna take Carlito's little sister to see her friend then umm maybe join them on their lil' vacation?"  
"I'd say how the hell did you manage that?"

"I have my ways, young Skywalker."

"Well you must have some good damn magic to have pulled that off. So where are we going and when?"

"Well after ya do Smackdown tonight in Philly, we are gonna hope on a plane and fly to Charlotte to meet up wit' Mel then we are gonna go to her house for a day or two then join the ladies on their little trip."

"I'd say you are the master and if I wasn't straight I'd kiss you."

"Gross man. I always knew ya were gay."

"I am not you annoying asshole. Now where are we spending our week off?"

"How ya feel about gay Paris?"

"I told you man I am not….wait Paris?"

Randy smiled.

"That's perfect man. I can get Marissa to sleep with me in the city of love. Yes!"

Cena rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Melissa, M-e-l-i-s-s-a!"

"Yeah well whatever. All I know is she is awesome. Wait how the hell did all this get arranged? I mean you're good man but not that good!"

Cena just smirked.

"I have my ways."

"Yeah…how man?"

"I ain't gonna tell you."

"Now get dressed we gotta get ya ass to Philly."

"Yeah, yeah, But how?"

John just smirked as he watched the Legend Killer get his stuff together to get ready. 


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Wildcard Part Five**

Everything same as before.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Smackdown had been uneventful. Randy had had a match against Matt Hardy that left him a little sore. The asshole could still be called extreme, but it wasn't anything that wouldn't heal.

Cena and Kristi had avoided most the roster although Cena had wanted to visit with some friends he didn't see that often.

Now though the trio was on a plane headed for the southern state of North Carolina and to meet up with Kristi's friend.

They were all three currently seated on a plane getting ready to land, all in a center aisle seating arrangement.

Kristi was in the middle, John and Randy on her left and right side's respectively.

"So one thing I still don't quite get is…how the hell John managed to convince you that you should allow us to come on this little trip with you."

Randy said as he looked at Kristi ignoring the look he was receiving from Cena.

"Well Mel was talking of inviting some friends and well let's say I beat her to it?" 

Kristi smiled at the Legend Killer innocently.

"Wait what do ya mean, invitin' friends?"

Cena piped in. He didn't remember hearing her say anything about more people before.

"Oh what I forgot to tell you?"

Cena gave the Puerto Rican a look.

She smiled.

"Well if you really want to know, it is her birthday so she kind of has the ability to invite anyone she wants and well…"

"Well what?" Randy asked.

"Well you see she is technically still dating this guy and well he got invited. And well he is bringing a friend. Supposedly for me."

John and Randy looked at one another, both thinking the same thing. They just got a major hitch in their plans.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really. I mean I didn't exactly tell her I was bringing you two along. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And you didn't tell us two other people were going why?" Randy asked beginning his interrogation.

"I wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Ya certainly surprised us."

Kristi smiled. This was so much fun. She couldn't wait until they figured out she was lying.

"Yeah well can't help it. I like to surprise people. Now since we have a little less than an hour until we land I think I am going to take a little nap."

Kristi laid her seat back a little and closed her eyes a smirk on her face.

Both men looked at her then each other.

What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

-XXXXXX-

"What the hell is taking them so long?"

A young woman about looking to be about 23, 5'6 1/2, with dark brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, fair skin, and brown eyes, said as she began to pace around the airport waiting area once again.

"Why don't you sit down and chill. God. They'll be here soon. Look it says the flight is landing right now."

The young man with the woman pointed up to the screen in front of them. The young man looked to be about 25, 6'1, with a shaved head and blue eyes. He sat down as a way to try and get his female companion to do so.

"Mel sit down the plane will be here soon enough. Damn."

"Oh no you didn't just say damn to me did you? Do you want me to kick your ass right now?"

"No. I'm sorry jeez. Why do you always have to be such a-"

The young man stopped at the look he was receiving from Mel.

"Fine you want me to sit down I will. Why did you even come with me anyway? Didn't you have something to do with your little girlfriend?"

The man rolled his eyes and let out a breathe.

"I told you that was a one time deal. I want you back so why would I screw up again?"

"Yeah whatever. Not in this lifetime. And you are not coming to Paris with me and Kristi. If I can't find someone else to go I'll just get a refund for your ticket."

"Yeah right. You'll be begging me to take you back by the first night in Paris when your little friend meets someone and you're all alone."

"You know what I think you should shut the fuck up before I make sure you never your that little dick of yours to screw around again."

That shut the young man up quickly.

The pair sat in silence for about ten more minutes when finally the flight number of Kristi's plane was announced as having landed and that passengers would be coming out soon.

Mel sat staring at the gate waiting for her friend to get off so they could get her luggage then get the hell away from the airport and the annoying guy, who just happened to be Mel's ex.

Just when it seemed like no one else would emerge from the gate, Kristi finally came bursting through, but not alone. Kristi was surrounded by two airport security guards as well as two faces Mel knew well as they had been on several items of Kristi's and well Mel was a fan too.

"Hi!" Kristi said with enthusiasm as she hadn't seen her friend for a few months.

"Hey! What is up with your entourage?"

Mel asked as she hugged Kristi but looked at the pair with her, receiving nods and smiles from the two wrestlers.

"What can I say I attract them like lost puppies? Nah. They are umm on vacation and well we met the night ya called me. 'Member?"

Melissa nodded, confused for a minute, then realization dawned as the shorter of the two wrestlers stepped up beside Kristi.

John Cena was kind of anxious to make a good impression on Kristi's friend as her opinion counted unlike that of Carlito, Kristi's over protective Latin brother.

John held out his hand.

"Hey. I think we're talked on the phone. I'm John."

Mel nodded as she looked up at the blue eyed Massachusetts native.

"Yeah I remember. You took the phone from Kristi. Piece of advice never take the phone from a woman who is talking to another woman especially a friend. For all you know I was telling her something very personal."

John just nodded and tired to smile but it went unnoticed as a throat cleared to John's left.

John, Kristi, and Mel all looked to see Randy Orton standing there, a little unsure of himself.

"Oh yea, this is Randy Orton. I think ya talked to his ass for a while too."

Mel rolled her eyes at the smartass tone taken by Cena.

She looked to the third generation wrestler and smiled and then held out her hand. She certainly remembered talking to the young man. Now she thought she knew more about him than she had ever known about any of her boyfriends.

Orton smiled down at the young woman. So this was the girl he had talked to? His eyes roamed over her quickly sizing her up. Not bad he thought.

He then took her hand and instead of shaking it placed a kiss on it.

"I must say it's a pleasure to meet you in person. That was an interesting conversation we had the other night. I have to say I look forward to continuing it face to face."

Mel just smiled.

"Sure. But question, Kristi, why do you have them with you? Seriously? I thought the plan was we stay here a day then go to Paris alone? Now you have these two with you? What are you up to?"  
Kristi just smiled.

Cena spoke instead.

"Well, if ya gotta know, Orton and me, we have a lil' vacation and well I convinced baby face here to allow us to kinda tag along wit' y'all. If that's cool?"

Cena smiled at the young woman, who looked as though she just might so no for the hell of it.

Before Mel could open her mouth to reply, the big guy sitting down decided to share his thoughts and feelings.

"Hold up. Who the hell do you think you are…are you gonna let these two jackasses tag along on your little European adventure, but deny me your boyfriend the chance?"

Everyone saw the young woman's appearance go from calm and happy to a stormy day in August.

She turned to give the young man a piece of her mind, but was interrupted by someone else.

"Excuse me; I don't believe we have met." Randy stepped forward around the young woman and held out a hand to the three inches short young man.

"Hi. I'm Jason Hunter, Mel's boyfriend. You are?"

Randy shook the man's hand rather harshly.

"I'm Randy Orton. And I thought Mel got rid of your ass when you what was it cheated on her. I think. And well Jas, may I call ya Jas? I don't think you're really worthy of such a lovely young woman. So you know what ass wipe, why don't you turn the fuck around and leave all of us alone?"

Randy then smiled.

John almost laughed, Kristi did as well; she'd always hated Mel's ex. Mel just stood there.

Jason looked like he wanted to deck Randy.

"You can't talk to me like that! Melissa tell him!"

Mel walked up to Orton's side, her arm going around his waist as his came around hers.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would I do that? You're the one who isn't wanted around here so leave. And do me a favor Jason forget my number."

"But Mel I love you I want to be-"

"Listen shit head, the lady said, fuck off. Wha' don'cha understand?"

"You can't talk to me like that. Mel this isn't the last…"

"Seriously man, you even think of coming near her or Kristi or even think her name…I'll know and I'll come kick your ass. Now get the hell out of here."

Jason finally turned and left.

"Well thanks for the help y'all but I could have handled it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, she could have. She is kick ass like that."

"Yup. I just needed a minute or two and I could have rammed his balls up his asshole and made him a woman."

She smiled at the looks she got from the men. Kristi smiled, and then spoke.

"So what do you say we make our way to our luggage then your car and outta this annoying backwards ass…Sorry. Can we just go?"

"Yes."

The foursome turned in the direction of baggage claim then made their way out of the airport and to the car and to even more trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Wild card Six**

After exiting the airport terminal with Kristi's two bags, Cena's one and Orton's two, which earned him a look and a head nod from Cena, the group made their way to a black 2005 Toyota Highlander. Kristi gave her friend a look.

"What?"

"What you say? When did you get a new car? The mustang was awesome!"

"What is wrong with my car? And so what the mustang wasn't mine!"

"Just the mustang was so much more fun!"

"Whatever, Kristi just get in the damn car!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I have absolutely no problems leaving you here."

"Fine."

"Well I hope you enjoy the nice long walk to my house!"

"Whoa girls!" Came the yelled voice of John Cena. Both women turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothin' I was jus' wondering what's the point in arguing? We just got off a long flight, you have probably been waitin' a long time and with that jackass, so can we jus' get in the vehicle and go?"

"Fine with me!" Kristi said as she got into the backseat of the Highlander.

Cena watched the young Puerto Rican get in and he couldn't help but smile. He turned to walk to the back of the car when he noticed Orton smirking at him.

"Help ya?"

"Nah, just noticing the little Latina spit fire you have on your hands. Have fun with that." The younger man said as he followed Cena with his bags.

"Whatevra' man. Just put the damn bags in!" Cena said as he dropped his bags along with Kristi's at the rear of the car, then turned to open a backseat passenger seat, joining Kristi in the car.

Orton rolled his eyes at the abandonment by Cena.

"Dumb little whiney ass bitch, making me do all the work." He mumbled under his breathe.

"Who is a whiney bitch, may I ask?" Came a voice behind Randy causing him to jump slightly.

The tall Legend Killer turned to see Mel, Kristi's friend, standing there smiling.

He returned the smile.

"No one just Cena being himself."

"Would you like some help?"

"Nah. Thanks though."

He said as he put the last bag in the rear and shut the door, turning to give the woman yet another killer smile.

Mel rolled her eyes.

"How do your cheeks not hurt from all the smilin' you do? Never mind. It looks like we can leave finally." The young native Carolinian went on as she turned to walk towards the driver's side of the Highlander, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to look at you."

She rolled her eyes only to find herself lost for a minute before the moment from interrupted by Cena's door opening and him yelling…"Are we gonna go or not?"

The pair got into the car and Mel began the drive to her house.

-X-

One hour later…

"Oh my god, would y'all shut the hell up!" came a yell from the front seat, as Mel looked into the rear view mirror.

"Why? All he asked was were we there yet!"

"Why should there be a reason for someone to tell Cena to shut up? He just needs to!"

"Shut up you little Pansy ass Bitch killer!"

Randy turned to taunt Cena who was seated behind the driver's seat.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, bitch!"

"Don't make me come back there and ask you again!"

"Oh I am so scared!"

Suddenly the car came to a halt as Mel hit the brakes, causing Cena to hit her head rest and Randy to somehow fall forward, sideways ending up with his head in her lap. Kristi had shut up as soon as Cena and Orton started snapping at one another, choosing to enjoy the show.

"Man are ya that anxious to get some? You can't wait to be alone? Geez man, get a room." Cena mumbled as he rubbed his head, causing Kristi to look at him and smile.

"You know what why don't all of you shut up like I asked? We are almost there. Actually we are going to stop for dinner with my family, because they wanted to see Kristi and to give me a belated birthday dinner. But if you are that anxious you are more than welcome to drop me off then get lost on your way to my house and drive off the side of the fucking mountain I live on!"

"Whoa, woman."

"Okay let's all be quiet," Kristi finally spoke up. " I am getting hungry the plane food was disgusting and well if you two behave maybe you can get food to, Okay?"

Randy finally got out of his awkward position and nodded his agreement, as did Cena. Kristi had a point the food on the plane had been less than appetizing.

"So where we eatin'?"

"Where I stop?"

Cena opened his mouth to say something else but was silenced by looks from every occupant of the vehicle.

The foursome drove in silence for about twenty more minutes before a cell phone went off with "Don'tcha."

Cena looked from Kristi to Mel who was answering the phone.

"Don't ya have better taste in music than to listen to that sh—"

"Shut up!"

"Hello? Hey Britt. Yeah we're almost there. Okay. I'll see you in a minute. What? No I'm not alone. I have people with me. Who? Well wait and find out? Okay? Bye, Love you! Bye!"

"My niece," she says at the look she receives from the car's occupants.

"Oh Brittany?" Kristi said from the back seat.

"Yes. Brittany. My now teenaged niece."

"Oh this will be fun. Be prepared guys, Brittany is an exact copy of Mel."

"Great." Cena's mumble was heard.

"Oh this should be interesting. I get to see what you must have been like as a teenager."

"Umm I'm not so sure you want to see it."

The car once again fell into silence as they finally pulled out to a Japanese Steakhouse called Fiji.

-X-

The foursome quickly got out of the Highlander as they made it to the door the hostess was interrupted by a medium height young woman with short sandy blonde hair and brown eyes coming towards them.

"There you are! I wondered what took you so long. I told maw-maw that I wanted you to hurry up I was getting hungry. Whoa…you have other people with you."

"Yes Brittany I told you on the phone, butt hole."

"Whatever. So oh hi Kristi!" The twelve year old said.

"I forgot you were coming."

"Wow, I forgot how much like Mel you could be!"  
Kristi smiled at the twin bellows of 'hey' her remark got.

"I resent that. At least I'm not blonde!"

"Well as entertainin' as you ladies are, I'm hungry."

"I am as well, but unlike Cena I have manners."

Randy stepped forward and extended his hand to the young woman that had joined the group.

Brittany stared for a minute before being nudged.

"Oh hi. I'm Brittany."

"Nice to meet you. I am Randy Orton and that thuggish looking man over there is John Cena." Cena held up a hand and waved.

"Cool. You look very dressed up. Are you dating Melissa or Kristi? I think out of you two I'd rather date John. He's cuter. My mama would like you."

Cena looked like he wanted to bust out laughing at the look of utter nothingness on Orton's face.

"Umm well whatever. Britt why don't you take us to the table. Who else is here?"

The group followed the preteen as she began to talk to her aunt and lead them all to food.

-X-

Coming up next dinner…and snow?!?! 


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Wildcard Seven**

Same as before. Nothing new.

-X-

Since the group was large enough there were only two empty seats at the table.

They joined the other members of Melissa's family quickly taking places at the table. The others members of Melissa's family that were present were her mother Janie, her older brother Lynn, his son Malachi and Malachi and Brittany's mother Melody.

The seating arrangements at the table were on the right side the seats were filled in by Lynn, Malachi, then Melody, then on the inner part of the table from right to left, Orton, Melissa, Brittany, Kristi, and Cena and finally Mel's mom was left to sit with the pair of girls that had been put at the table as well.

"So Kristi honey how was your flight?"

"Long, but interesting."

"Yeah we can kinda tell that. Seein' as you brought two people with ya."

Kristi smiled at the polite conversation from Melissa's family, people she had only met a few times but who had accepted her as family.

"Mom yeah I think the flight was long for her. Especially with the two people she had to travel with."

"I was just asking Lissa."

"Sorry mom."

"Well why exactly do you have two other people with you?" Melody asked. "I mean I can understand, they're both hot and look unattached. So I say have fun."

"Mama!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Many at the table tried to hide smiles.

The two men shared a look over all the ladies in between their seat's heads. Cena motioning for Orton to take away the introductions, but before he could talk the waitress showed up with menus and ready to take drink orders.

After all but two people ordering sweet tea the waitress went off to get the waters and teas.

"Where you trying to say something?" Brittany asked looking at Orton in the eyes causing him to stumble for a minute.

"Yeah actually. I was going to ask for introductions. I feel kind of like an intruder."

"Aww why is that? We're just old fashioned people. You seem nice, both of ya. Rather big, like my sons." Melissa mom talked for a few minutes.

"Well it was nice of you to let us eat with ya. I am John Cena by the way and that goofy looking thing over by ya daughter is Randy Orton."

"I know. I'm a fan."

That remark earned Janie several looks. 

"Well since you took care of the hard part John why don't I take over the honors of introducing the rest of Mel's family?" Kristi spoke up.

"Obviously the woman on your left is Mel's mom, Janie, and you've met her niece, Brittany. Over by Orton is Melody Brittany's mom, beside her Chi, and finally is Mel's older brother Lynn."

"Okay now that we know everybody can we order food?" Brittany asked. "I'm hungry."

Just then the waitress returned with the drinks, handing them all off, but taking extra time giving the two wrestlers their drinks earning a glare from Kristi when she stayed a long time by Cena's side.

"Well like I said, I am Allison your waitress. Is everybody ready to order?"

"Sure." Many mumbled.

"Okay well, sir, could I take your order?" She said looking at Cena.

"Umm well why don't ya get Janie's before mine seein' as she is sittin' on the other side a'me."

"Oh yeah."  
The girl took orders from the other side of the table first, many ordering chicken or steak, then it came to Kristi.

"I'll have the teriyaki steak."

"That's sounds good. I just ain't a Japanese food eater. I am more of a—"

"Meat and potatoes man. Dude you haven't got any taste at all."

Cena was interrupted by Orton, but decided to ignore him so he could order and send the waitress away.

"Well I may not have as you say taste, Orton, but at least I got class."

"Yeah right."

"Could you two shut up? So we can oh I don't know eat in peace?"

The remark got all to be quiet and smaller conversations broke out until the chef came out to provide the show that came with the food.

-X-

Dinner had been peaceful once everyone got to eat. Cena kept up conversation with Janie and Kristi, while Mel teased her niece and then caused the young girl to blush pink once Orton joined in. Chi at one point made everyone laugh when he told of his favorite things in the world, causing trouble and horses.

The check came, Cena and Orton deciding to pick it up in thanks for the company.

The large group headed to the exit all saying good byes when the foursome that was headed to the Highlander was stopped.

"Melissa can I spend the night with you?"

"Huh?"

The words caused everyone to stop, especially Orton who really did want to umm work on the getting to know better so did Cena cause he sure as hell didn't want a kid around while he was wooing Carlito's little sister.

"Umm why do you want to spend the night Britt?"

"I don't know I just do?"

"Well umm how about when I get back you can come spend the whole weekend with me okay? I promise we'll have fun and we won't let Chi come at all. K?"

"Okay."

"Whew. That was a bullet dodged."

The others nodded and began to get into the car and buckle up for the right to Mel's house.

"So how long 'til we at ya place?"

"Umm about an hour or so, depending on how fast I want to drive and if there's fog."

"So you don't live here?"

"No I do, but I live somewhere else to."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Mel lives in Boone aka Bum fucked Egypt. But it's cool her house is cool. I call dibs on the hot tub tonight!"

"Hold up, ya got a hot tub? Well then I'll shut up. I don't wanna pass up the chance to enjoy that!"

Mel rolled her eyes as she left the interstate and got onto the road that led to her house and god only knows what.

-X-

The car grew quiet as peace settled over them all. In the backseat, Kristi and Cena had begun to talk of various things like how life growing up with Carlito was funny. Like one time when he had woken up with his hair all shaved off. Kristi had to hide from him for a week.

Soon though both began to grow sleepy; Randy also falling asleep in the front seat.

The peaceful silence though was broken by a cell phone going off.

"Huh?" came twin replies from Orton and Cena, as Kristi continued to sleep. The two men looked around for what was the cause of the ruckus. Cena's eyes finally settled on the object, a silver cell phone he had returned to the young woman asleep on his shoulder not to long ago.

Without thought the young man picked up the phone.

"'Ello?"

"Cena, what the fuck are you doing with my sister? I should have you arrested for kidnapping."

"Well, well. If it ain't my buddy Carly. How 're ya man?"

"You ass hole. What have you and Orton done with my sister?"

"Now hold up Carly. That's no way to talk to a person on the phone!"

"Cena, put Kristina on the phone or I will hunt you down and cut you into little pieces!"

Before Cena could answer, the phone was snatched from his hand and promptly brought to Kristi's ear.

"Carly?"

"Kristina! You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

"Carly, No tengo que explicar mierda a usted. Usted ha estado actuando como usted está mi padre y apesadumbrado, hermano, pero tengo solamente una papá y la tan seguro que el infierno no es usted. Ahora usted forma mejor para arriba o puedo no más de largo ser su hermana. Soy un adulto y permitido para hacer lo que deseo. No le necesito que funciona mi vida. Ahora voy a colgar para arriba. Llámeme cuando usted realiza que para arriba me crecen y que puedo tomar el cuidado de me! (I don't have to explain shit to you. You have been acting like you are my father and sorry, brother, but I only have one daddy and it sure as hell isn't you. Now you better shape up or I may no longer be your sister. I am an adult and allowed to do whatever I want. I don't need you running my life. Now I am going to hang up. Call me when you realize I am grown up and can take care of myself!)"

With that Kristi promptly hung up the phone and threw it to the floor board.

"Grr. When will he get that I am an adult?"

Mel looked at her friend in the rearview mirror.

"Kris, brothers never realize their sisters grow up. I will always be a brat to mine. You should at least be happy yours wants to make sure you're taken care of. But I can understand. Let's just forget him for now okay? 'Cause we are finally at my house."

The remark made all three passengers look forward where they saw an A-frame ski bungalow that overlooked what would in ski season be a kick ass ski slope.

"Everyone ready to have fun?"

Three nods followed as doors opened and people began to quickly gather stuff to begin the night.


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Wildcard Eight**

The tired foursome entered the house quickly, not really wanting anything more than stable ground for once. Cena especially wanted to get into the house because he was in jean shorts and a jersey. While everyone else was at the least in jeans and long sleeves except for Kristi who had on a sweatshirt. The air was a little colder than everyone but Mel had anticipated.

"Why the hell is it so cold? I mean damn, I thought it was spring."

"It is but its early spring and well let's just say it can snow until May if it really wants to up here." Cena was answered.

"Are you serious?" Orton asked entered the door with five bags. "Cena man don't ya think you forgot something?"

"Nah. Looks like you go it all house boy, unless ya mean condoms and well I've always got those handy."

"Hey! What did I do to deserve that?"

John suddenly said as he was hit on the back of the head.

The two women of the group shared a look, then rolled their eyes.

"John if he's the houseboy, then what are you?"

"Well baby girl-I'm the master."

"Sure, I'll let you think that." Kristi said slipping out from under the arm Cena had wrapped around her when he'd called her baby girl.

"Well make yourselves at home. I'm going to go change. Wait I should probably show y'all where you're going to stay, so you can get settled."

Mel stood waiting to see if anyone was going to say anything.

"Yeah I'm tired. Have you redecorated since I was here last?"

"No. Here's a thought why don't' you two help Randy carry your bags. He looks like a pack horse."

Cena looked over at Orton Whinnying like a horse.

"I guess' ya could pass for a horse. You're ugly 'nuf to be one."

Cena made his way up the stairs with his and Kristi's bags before Orton could retaliate.

"So Mel this is ya house huh?" Cena asked from behind Melissa on the stairs.

"Nah I just broke in so I could make you sleep here. Yeah it's my house."

"What do ya do to afford this place, might I inquire?"

"Well currently if you must know Father. I am a graduate student, but I do some things to afford it."

"Like?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? Actually I have a question for you and Kristi."

"Shoot."

"Do y'all want ot share a room? Cause I could let you have a room or let you share a bed with Orton, if you want."

"Umm, well."

"I sure as hell am not sharing a bed with the vanilla ice wannabe. Let him and Kristi share or he can have a room, she can have a room, and I can share..."

"You can sleep on the couch."

"Jeez would you shut up! Yes we'll share a room!" Kristi yelled.

"Damn woman didn't' know ya wanted to be alone with me so badly."

"Oh shut up. Right now all I want to do is change and possibly go to sleep."

All stopped for a minute as Orton finally made it to the top of the stairs where there was a loft like area, with a computer desk, computer, stereo and a few chairs arranged around the space and around three doorways, to the left and right were bedrooms and straight ahead was a bathroom.

"Well pick a room left or right. Left ya get a full size bed and right ya get a queen size bed. Both have nice views."

Mel left the trio to pick a room making her way back down the stairs quickly to her room.

"Well I call the queen size bed." Kristi said going to the right, leaving the men.  
"I think your master has spoken Cena."

"Shut up Orton. It ain't my fault ya gotta have a big 'ole bed to ya self."

John chose to ignore anything Randy might say and followed Kristi into the room, promptly shutting the door behind him.

-X-

Melissa made her way quickly down the stairs, leaving the three others to figure out whatever. She really didn't' care at the moment. She made her way down the hallway off the foyer of the house that led to first a large open space with huge windows taking in the view, it was surrounded by a kitchen and dining area, then off to the other side the hallway continued.

This was the way Mel went. It had a doorway on one side that revealed a laundry room and half bath then straight ahead was the master suite.

Mel pushed the door open revealing a large room with a fireplace to one side and a huge bed against one wall.

Mel walked in and quickly made her way to the closet and selected a pair of pants and a t-shirt to change into.

Five minutes later Melissa had emerged from the room, hair in a messy ponytail, legs clad in a pair of black shorts, and a t-shirt saying army.

She made her way into the kitchen where she quickly grabbed a bottle of water then walked into the living room area and looked up the stairs. Not hearing any sounds she settled down onto the couch in front of the TV and flipped it on, figuring people would either go to bed or come downstairs eventually.

-X-

Randy shook his head at the closed door and then made his way into what would be his room for the duration of his stay.

He flipped the light on and looked around. It was a descent sized room with a comfortable bed in the center.

Hmm, might as well change he thought pushing the door closed behind him.

Randy emerged from the room ten minutes later dressed in a black pair of adidas track pants and a plain white wife beater. 

He made his way down the stairs, unsure of what to do really. He was a guest in a person's house he really barely knew other than having a long phone conversation with her and well pretending to be her boyfriend earlier to get rid of someone, yeah he really didn't know Mel all that well.

Randy walked into the living room and at first didn't notice the body on the couch until it spoke.

"Looking for trouble? Or figuring out how much it cost?"

Randy jumped at the first syllables that were uttered but quickly regained himself as he looked down to see Melissa spread out on the couch. He placed a playful grin on his face as he made his way over to the young woman who was looking up at him.

"Nah. Okay I may have been looking for trouble and from the looks of it I found it. May I have a seat?"

"I don't know may you?"

Randy ignored her sarcasm as he came to sit down beside her on the couch picking up her legs to allow him self to get close to her.

He received a raised eyebrow as he brought the legs down to rest on his lap, a hand being placed on them the other on the back of the couch.

"So."

"So," he was answered.

"I have a question. What can I call you? I know you don't like Melissa and well I don' like Mel. Hmm…maybe I can call ya Missy."

"if you really want. I don't really like that nickname but it doesn't sound bad coming from you."

Randy smiled. Score one for him, soon he'd be in all the way, so to speak.

"Well Missy, how exactly do you know Kristi?"

"We went to college together briefly."

"Oh really. Cool. Didn't go to college myself."

"Really? Hmm well ya missed out. College is fun."

"Yeah I went into the marines instead and well then ended up in wrestling, the family business."

"No shame in that."

The pair grew quiet as the TV program Mel had been watching returned from commercials.

"What ya watching?"

"Haunted Travels."

"Hmm."

Randy grew quiet as he pretended to watch but really he was watching the slowly rising hem of the t-shirt Mel had on as it rose with each time she shifted. He had to find a distraction soon or he would have to make her see things his way.

"Wonder what's taking John and Kristi so long?"

Mel turned from the TV to him.

"I don't know. Why don't you go check on them since you're so curious?"

"I think I will."

-X-

Randy made his way quickly back up the stairs roughly a half hour after he walked down them. He got to the top and took a deep breathe as he walked to the closed door.

He stopped when he heard laughing. He pressed an ear to the door trying to listen to see if he would be interrupting anything in particular.

"No! I told you not to do that!"

"What I was just looking to see if it was fluffy enough, so I can get my beauty sleep."

"Don't you mean you were checking it to make sure I could get beauty sleep?"

"Ha, yeah right woman. You don' need no beauty sleep. Me, now, it takes a lotta sleep to make me this pretty, don't'cha think?"

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Being arrogant?"

"Oh yeah!" The thought was never completed as Randy took that moment to open to door to the room.

What he saw made him laugh.

Cena was shirtless, in a pair of red boxers. Kristi too was in boxers and a sports bra. It looked as though the pair had fallen asleep or something from the rumpled bedding, but the thing that made his laugh was the fact that clothes and pillows were strewn all over the room. 

Presently Cena was holding Kristi's arm in order to prevent her from hitting him in the head with a pillow.

"Man ain't ya heard a knockin'?"

"I wasn't sure you'd hear me. So you two kids having fun?"

"Of course. Where's Mel at?" Kristi said trying to get out of Cena's grasp.

"Missy is watching TV. I came up to see what you two were doing."

"Missy? Who the hell is that?"

"Melissa."

"Interestin' nickname Orton. What's she call your ugly ass?"

"Nothing yet, but soon it will be Big Daddy or Big Papa. Not sure which I like better."

Cena tried to not to laugh at Orton but it didn't' work.

"Well Big Papa what exactly were ya wantin'?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you two are up for maybe a movie?"

"I'm game for one." Kristi said, not seeing the look that crossed Cena's face.

"Sure, why not as long as it ain't go girly flick."

Before anything else could be said, a yell was heard from downstairs.

"Holy shit!"

The three shared a look as they quickly went downstairs looking for Mel in the living room and not seeing her followed the next yell to the back door that was open and out on to the back deck that was covered in two inches of snow.

**  
"Well kids looks like we ain't going to gay Paris anytime soon."**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Wildcard Chapter Nine**

"Now don't say that. We can still go right?" Kristi said, earning a look from the two wrestlers then Mel.

"Sure Kristi if it stops now and the roads are clean and we can get down the mountain, but from the looks of it I'm saying no. It's still coming down heavily. I swear I didn't know we were supposed to get snow."

Mel said as she tried to get around the four bodies blocking the glass doorway back inside.

"Would y'all mind moving? It's fucking cold!"

"I'll keep ya warm." Orton said as he stepped out onto the deck, not noticing the mischievous look John shared with Kristi.

Randy went towards Melissa bringing her into his arms.

"Wow you are cold. Damn it is cold out here. Why the hell are you out here without shoes on?"

She looked up at him.

"You're one to talk."

"Oh aren't they cute." Kristi said looking at them.

"Wait a minute where is John?"

"Oh my god that was so mean. Cena you better fucking run and hide, because when I get my hands on you I am killing you!"

Orton yelled at the retreating laughing form of one Dr. of Thuganomics.

Cena had just gathered up enough snow to make a rather large snow ball that was now all over the shivering forms of Randy and Melissa.

Randy made to chase after John only to have him pull Kristi quickly inside shutting the door and locking it.

He and Kristi stood inside laughing at the pair.

Randy was too upset at Cena to notice how cold it was but Mel who was dressed in a thin cotton t-shirt and shorts was now shivering and being to slowing look very pale and bluish.

"Randy I think I need to go inside now."

"I'm trying. Wait…oh shit you're freezing."

"Okay Cena the joke's over. Open the fucking door. She's freezing."

Orton yelled at the still laughing Cena, who after five more minutes relented and opened the door.

By now Cena and Kristi both noticed how cold Mel was as Orton had her warmed in his arms and carried her inside.

"Shit man I didn't think. Here hand 'er to me."

"No. I think you've done enough John. I'm going to take her to her room and get her changed. Why don't you do something useful like make hot chocolate? Think you can handle that?"

Randy walked off towards Mel's room leaving Cena and Kristi.

"Hey no worries she'll be fine. Let's go make some hot chocolate."

Kristi said grabbing Cena's hand and going off in the direction of the kitchen.

-X-

The pair went off to the kitchen, opening and closing a few cabinets, as Kristi tired to remember her way around the kitchen.

"So how is it ya friends with Mel?"

"Well we went to college together for a while and I don't know just became good friends stayed in touch. She thinks its funny Carlito is my brother. You know something I hadn't even thought about him in a while since coming here. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but sometimes he is the biggest ass in the world."

For once Cena held his tongue.

They grew quiet as they began to fix hot chocolate for four, their heads raised when after about ten minutes they heard a door open and close and saw Orton walk past and upstairs.

They shared a look and shrugged.

"Well it is kinda funny. I mean ya seem so cool and awesome and ya brother is well.."

"Carly's a pain in the ass?"

"Well yeah."

"But he is my brother. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. What'd ya get a degree in?"

"Early Childhood Education, I want to be a teacher."

"Nice."

"Yeah I like it."

Just then Randy came walking back by, his hair was wet and he was dressed in adidas pants again but now had a sweatshirt on and was carrying one with him. Instead of walking past the kitchen he entered it this time.

"The hot chocolate done?"

"Hey man I'm sorry bout making her get cold."

"John man it's cool. It's just she was really cold, that's why she asked us to move the first time."

"How is Mel?"

"Better, warmer after I get this to her."

He said referring to the now two cups of hot liquid in his hands.

"Well tell her that because John was such an ass, she gets to pick the movie. And it can be anything she wants. Emphasize anything."

"Will do." Randy said as he exited the room heading back towards the only bedroom on the first floor.

"Now woman why did ya hafta go and say something like that? Letting her pick any movie she wants? Now im'ma have to watch some girly chick flick and wish it had been by ass stuck out in the snow."

Kristi just smiled sweetly as she reached around him for a cup and poured herself some hot chocolate and made her way into the living room, leaving Cena to follow her.  
-X-

It was another twenty minutes before Randy and Mel emerged from her room. She had obviously showered. Her hair was now down and it looked recently blow dried. She was dressed in a pair of flannel pj bottoms and a Legend Killer sweatshirt.

The pair came out holding hands earning a raised brow from Cena.

"You say a word Cena and I'll throw you're ass naked out into the snow." Came the now quiet voice of Mel.

"Wasn't even thinking about it." He said from the couch where he was sitting with Kristi cuddled up to him.

"So what we watchin' Melly?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"No, please anything ,but…"

John shut up at the smack he received.

Randy went to sit down on the other couch that was in the room as Mel went to the entertainment center and selected the movie and put it. Then she turned to see Kristi still trying to get Cena to shut up and quit his whining. Finally she looked to see that Randy was motioning her over to the space next to him.

By the time the opening credits rolled both couples had settled into comfortable patterns. Cena had Kristi leaning against him as he sat up his arms wrapped casually around her. Randy and Mel though were both stretched out on the couch, Randy behind, Mel in front.

The pairs continued this way for the duration of the movie.

As the final credits rolled Cena let out a huge sigh.

"Thank God the agony is over. Who's up for another movie?"

He asked, but received no answer.

He looked down to see a bleary eyed Kristi looking up at him and then looked over to see that both Randy and Mel were fast asleep facing one another on the couch.

"Well baby face those two are asleep and ya look almost there. Ya wanna go up to bed?"  
At Kristi's nod, Cena got up and then pulled her up into his arms and carried her upstairs, turning off the living room light as he went.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Wildcard Chapter Ten

"Let me go Orton," came a whisper against the Legend Killer's ear, but instead of letting go his arms held on tighter and in his sleep he shook his head no. Mel leaned back as much as she could and tried to gently pull herself from the Legend Killer's grasp.

Mel had woken up to find the room dark and quiet and herself staring at the sleeping face of Randy Orton, who looked quiet young this close up. It was hared to believe he was turning 26. She figured they'd fallen asleep while watching the movie. But after a few minutes of trying to go back to sleep, Mel needed to get up, so for the past fifteen or so minutes she had been trying to get up.

"Randy." She said a little louder. "Randy let me go."

"No." He muttered this time.

Time for a different tactic.

First Mel tried tickling around his arm then his nose. It didn't work, all he did was smile and cuddle closer, if he continued the cuddling, eventually he'd cuddle her off the couch. Mel was just about to try something new when she suddenly felt herself pulled towards Randy and a hand came up to her face, another to her back. Suddenly Mel found herself underneath the legend killer as he connected his lips to hers.

Mel's eyes clamped shut as she gave into the kiss. After a few moments, Randy began to run his tongue along her lips. Suddenly though Mel's eyes burst open as she felt a hand skim up underneath the sweatshirt she was wearing. That's when she noticed that Randy was awake, very much awake.

Mel pulled her head back.

"That was very mean."

"No it wasn't. It was fair. You were trying to wake me up and get away and well I didn't want to let you go."

"Sure. Well it wasn't that I wanted to go but I need to."

"Well I guess I could let you go. What will you give me for letting you go?"

"I think you already got your prize."

Randy thought about it for a minute then relented getting up off her and giving her a hand up.

Instead of staying on the couch, Randy followed Mel into her room where he didn't see here until she emerged from the bathroom.

"Told you that you needed to let me up."

He smiled. "Yes now I understand. Eh I wanted to get up anyway, rather sleep in a bed then on a couch even if it is with you."

He smiled as he pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Why are you in my room exactly?"

"I was curious?"

"Yeah right. Wow it's two in the morning, I really should go to sleep."

"Okay. I'm game if you are."

He said standing up form the bed and taking off his sweatshirt and t-shirt.

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready for bed."

"Oh really? Well Mr. Orton your bedroom is upstairs I believe."

"What I can't sleep with you?" He pouted looking down at the young woman still dressed in his oversized sweatshirt.

"Because I say so?"

"But what if I tell you I'm afraid of the dark?" He said coming towards her on the bed where she was still laying.

"I'd say get a night light."

"I have a better idea." He continued with the game as he came to rest on his knees over her on the bed.

He brought his hands down on either side of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing my ideas with you." He said as his head came down towards hers, his lips connecting with hers for the second time tonight.

-X-  
Meanwhile…

Cena rolled over in the bed expecting to find the warmth of another body beside him.

All eh found was blank space. John sat up in bed and looked around to find the dark haired young woman who'd fallen asleep in his arms only a few hours ago.

"Kristi where are ya?"

He turned on the lamp beside the bed and that's when he saw her.

She was standing in front of the window looking out on the darkened world at the snow that was still silently falling.

Kristi didn't notice that Cena was awake until he came to stand behind her.

"What ya lookin' at?"

"The snow. Its' so pretty but damn is it cold."

"Yeah. How used to snow are you? I mean if I remember correctly you grew up in Puerto Rico."

"Yeah but I came to the states to live with an aunt in Pennsylvania for a while."

"Oh really? So ya a northern girl? Hmm another reason why I like ya."

"Yeah I grew up here and in Puerto Rico. I went to college at UPenn, that's were me and Melly met."

"Cool. Wow that looks like a good half a foot out there. We sure as hell ain't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Yeah. Damn I hope Melly's cool with lettin' me borrow some clothes. I sure as hell didn't pack for snow."

"Yeah neither did I or Orton for tha' matta. But Randy's probably got better stuff packed than I do. But yeah we need to go shopping. But we can worry 'bout 'dat tomorrow. What'd'ya say we go back to bed?"

John asked as his lips descended to her neck.

"That sound like a perfect plan to me."

Kristi said as she turned in Cena's arms.

The pair backing slowly but determinedly for the bed a few feet behind them.

Cena fell backwards onto the bed bringing Kristi down on top of him, her lips coming down to connect with his.

The pair kissed one another for several minutes finally though Cena decided to show Kristi he was in control by flipping them over. He came to rest on top of her. John's hands began to roam freely over Kristi's mostly naked upper body.

John brought his lips back down to Kristi's once more after several minutes of pulling back.

"John, I want you." Kristi muttered against his lips, causing him to stop and pull back once more.

"Are you sure? "Cause I don' wanna do nothin' you ain't ready for."

Kristi seemed to contemplate what the man said almost making him think she had changed her mind until she pulled his head down to hers as her hands began to head for southern territory.

The pair getting lost in one another as the snow continued to silently fall outside.

-X-

The next morning found the snow had stopped somewhere in the early morning hours but not before it had dropped ten inches of snow on the world of Boone.

"Wow. I don't believe it," came the voice of Randy Orton as he stepped into the kitchen looking out the window at the view outside.

"No shit Sherlock." John Cena said as he watched the Legend Killer saunter into the kitchen from his perch by the stove.

"Whatcha making?"

"Eggs Benedict and Toasted Almonds."

"Interesting."

"I'm making pancakes, bacon and eggs. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"So how did you sleep in that big ole bed all alone?"

"Who says I slept alone? And who's to say I slept upstairs?" Orton said as he took at seat at one of the stools in the kitchen island.

"Oh really? Why don't I believe ya? I think you're bluffing Orton."

"Well I'm not. Yes I so totally got some last night. And damn do I feel good today. Man I gotta tell ya this is the best vacation ever. Way to go man for arranging it."

"Oh really? So ya got some. Hmm when ya gonna tell her ya got a girlfriend?"

"Now who said that she had to know? Anyway 'nuff 'bout me. What about you man?"

"No. Back to the subject at hand. When ya gonna tell her? I mean I thought you was outta this whole dumbass asshole phase."

"Well maybe I'm not it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'm gonna see her again in a few weeks anyway, even if I want to."

"Whatever man. I just think you should think bout what ya doin'. As for Kristi and I, a gentleman never tells."

"So? Did ya get some man? Come on…you know you want to tell me."

"No way in hell man, no way in hell."

Orton starts to laugh.

"I knew you wouldn't get any."

"I didn't say that. Now shut up and help me with breakfast."

"Fine."


	11. Chapter 11

-1Wildcard Chapter 11

The light from outside was uncommonly and unusually bright to Kristi as she rolled over in bed and reached for the other body she expected to find in there.

She sat up immediately at the absence of it.

"John?"

She called out to see if he was anywhere in the room.

The sheet fell from her shoulders as she looked around still visually searching for the young man in who's arms she had spent last night.

Kristi looked down realizing she felt a draft because well she was stark naked.

A blush spread across the young Latina's face as she remembered the events of last night, all culminating in her and Cena consummating their relationship.

Kristi laid back on the pillows for a moment thinking of how her life had changed in the past bit just from coming to visit her brother and now her friend. Who'd have ever thought Kristina Maria Colon would be dating John Cena? Certainly not her, although in some of her fantasies. It was just funny that her brother hated the man she was falling in love with.

Kristi sat up.

"Wait did I just think I love him? Hold on a minute are we dating?" Kristi said out loud to the walls, who were listening but had no answers for the young woman.

Kristi knew what she had to do. She purposefully got out of the bed and grabbed the nearest objects of cloth which turned out to be a Chain Gang Tee and her underwear. She figured the shirt was long enough that it didn't matter really what she had on.

She went to the door and opened it and tip toed down the stairs and though the hallway to Mel's room, entering without knocking and without noticing the voices in the kitchen.

----kjlsjflksdaj----

What Kristi found once she opened the door was interesting. The room was in various states of disarray. There was clothing scattered everywhere and it looked like cans of whipped cream?

What the hell? Kristi thought.

Kristi shook her head as she continued into the room heading straight for the bed which contained … Holy shit a naked Mel.  
Kristi coughed for a moment to see is she could awaken her sleeping friend.

Mel was sprawled in the bed, curled towards the window where light was spilling in through the closed curtains. Mel was completely covered except for a naked shoulder showing.

Okay so we both have lots to talk about. Kristi thought as she sat down on the bed debating on how to awaken her friend.

But as it turned out she didn't' have to do anything as Mel suddenly sat up in bed and looked around in a disoriented way.

"Hang on a second…something's not right." She said then looked down and eked in embarrassment. She still had not noticed Kristi sitting on her bed watching her as the events unfolded.

"Wait. Okay so I'm naked in bed. That doesn't' mean anything. I could have just been hot. Having a dream?" Mel said to herself.

Kristi couldn't contain her laughter anymore, she let loose the inner turmoil she'd been battling ever since her friend woke up.

The haha's were all it took for Mel to notice her friend and to scream in fright and embarrassment. She pulled the sheet up to herself as she looked at Kristi.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"The question I think should be what the hell did you do in here."

"No that is not the damn question. The damn question is yet again why in the hell are you in my room!"

"Whoa. Calm down. Geez. I am here because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night but from the look of it you need to talk as well."

Mel finally calmed down enough to notice Kristi's rumpled appearance and the shirt she was wearing.

"Whoa hold up. Did you and John…"

"Did John and I what?"

"Did you and John have sex?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I really need to talk to you."

"Hang on a second. I really need to put something on. Talking to you with me naked seems I don't know…weird?"

"Yeah."

Kristi looked away as Mel reached down and found something on the floor and threw it on. It turned out to be the white t-shirt the Legend Killer had had on the night before. It smelled very heavily of him, just as Kristi's present attire smelled of Cena.

"Okay you can look. Okay so you and John had sex. Okay anything else? I mean it's not like you're a virgin or anything. So what's so different?"

"Well," Kristi said as she moved to lay down on the bed, then thought better of it and moved to a standing position instead.

She began to pace and talk.

"Well yeah we had sex. Great, amazing, fabulous, mind blowing sex. I mean wow. I am surprised I can walk and his tongue oh my god…" at the look on Mel's face she stopped, "anyway, yeah we had sex. And then I was thinking that we are dating and I think I love him! I mean I was just thinking and it popped into my head. And wow. I mean I haven't really known him that long. We just click. I mean click and oh gosh."

"Breathe. Stop take a breath and yeah. So you had sex, it was great and now you love him, but it scares you and the thoughts of thinking you're dating and him not seeing it that way scare you. That the jest of what you are trying to communicate?"

Kristi nodded.

"Well seems to me like you guys are dating and so what if you love him. John seems like a great guy, great catch for anyone. And if it's my best friend, then hey I can't wait to see all the faces of all the girls who are gonna be jealous. I think you need to talk to John. Only he can tell you if he feels the same. And you don't need to hide how you feel. You need to tell him. Make everything be out in the one. If it is a relationship then it needs to be open and honest from the beginning if it has hopes of survival."

Kristi nodded from her position at the end of the bed.

"Okay. So I need to talk to John. And yeah about 85-99.9 sure I love him. So what is up with you?"

"Nothing. I had sex. So what."

"Wait you had sex. Miss I am gonna wait til I get married.. Had sex?"

"Yeah. It was good sex. The man knows many things and well he really has earned his name as the lady killer. But anyway, shouldn't' we go look for frick and frack? Cause I don't know about you but I didn't like waking up a lone and well to me I think it should still be night."

Kristi nodded her agreement and made her way to the door followed by Mel and both exited going in search of the two WWE stars.

-X-

The girls didn't have to go far to find the two wrestling entertainers. Both men were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on breakfast, in bed.

They both had trays filled with the bacon, eggs, and pancakes and the stuff that they all called for and OJ and milk.

"Aww, now this is cute. Aren't they just the picture of domestication?" Kristi said as they stepped into the kitchen.

The men jumped slightly at the sound of voices other than their own.

They had been talking of Orton's situation.

"Hey. Shouldn't you still be in bed Baby face?" Cena said leaving his place at the kitchen island and coming over to take the Puerto Rican into his arms pulling her in for a kiss.

"No. I woke up and you weren't there. I was lonely."

"Aww. I'm sorry. I thought ya might like some breakfast. I didn't know for sure what ya'd like so I fixed some different things."

"That's sweet. Maybe we should go upstairs and feed it to one another?"

Cena smiled.

"I like th' way you think girl."

He said pulling back from her, smacking her ass in the process.

"John. Why did you do that?"

"No reason."

"As cute as you two are…you better clean up after yourselves if you eat in the bedroom. That's all I'm saying."

"Sounds like somebody's grumpy this morning'." Cena said in response earning a glare from the young woman and Orton. "Hmm wonder, did ya get much sleep last nigh' Mel. I mean you and Orton was passed out on the sofa when Baby face and I went t' bed."  
The blush that spread across Mel's face was all Cena needed, his face broke out into a huge smile.

"So what is I was up late? It's not like we are going to do much today. I think what ten inches of snow outside? Did any of you prepare for the passivity of cold weather?"

Orton broke out in a smirk as he got a thought.

"Just how do you mean that question. I mean one can prepare for cold weather in many ways. Warm clothes, heat, or cuddling. Which of those are you talking about?"

"Warm clothing. Cena you say a word I will throw you naked into the snow."

Cena just smiled as he pictured the meanings behind Orton's words.

"I ain't gonna say nothing' other than good thin' Orton. I think I can handle the cuddling kind of warmth for today. So on that note…me and Baby face here are gonna head upstairs and enjoy our breakfast and who knows what else."

With that Cena grabbed the tray and managed to put an arm around Kristi steering her out of the room and leaving Mel and Randy staring at one another.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Wildcard Chapter 12

Mel and Randy watched as Cena and Kristi exited the room headed upstairs.

"So…" Mel said looking at anything but Orton, who was watching Mel as she spoke trying not to smile at her discomfort.

"So..." He picked up her words.

"You made breakfast?"

"Yes I did…well actually I helped John, but hey I helped."

"Oh really? Just how did you help? Did you crack open the eggs and make them or supervise?"

"I supervised more but hey I promise I did help."

"I guess that counts for something."

"Yeah I think it counts for something."

Randy said as he walked towards Mel who was still near the doorway.

"So the question is what do you want for your effort?"

"Hmm let me think." He said as he reached over and picked up the syrup.

Randy took the cap off and pulled up the top causing Mel to give him a look which he ignored.

Mel's eyebrow rose as Randy brought the bottle up in the air holding it at an angle for it to pour on Mel's face, which it did.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my reward for my effort."

Randy said as he leaned down and licked off the syrup that had landed on Mel's cheek.

"Umm…sweet."

Orton said as he continued to lick finding her lips after a few moments.

The pair kissed for several minutes before Orton pulled back and smiled his lady killing smile.  
"Gross. If I had known you were gonna do that I would have run."

"Why? Don't you like playing with food?"

He smiled devilishly.

"Maybe? Maybe not."

"Hmm, which one is it?"

"Well…"

Mel smiled sweetly as she reached over and grabbed the first thing she could find which turned out to be eggs.

She smiled serenely at Orton.

"Don't even think about it! If you do you will pa—"

Orton was stopped as scrambled eggs ended up all over his face and shirt.

"Oh that's it Missy! You are going to pay!"

Orton took off towards the young woman who smiled and took off running around the kitchen.

Randy grabbed the syrup and squeezed.

Brown goo ended up on the floor, on Mel's back, and on Randy.

As she was running around the kitchen island once more, Mel slipped on the stuff falling to the ground and ending up on the floor.

Randy was rounded the corner as she fell and with his momentum and the brown stuff he was unable to stop himself from falling as well and ending up on top of the young woman.

"Ouch! Get off me you weigh a ton!"

"I do not. If you would stay still for a minute I would."

The pair struggled for a few minutes as they tired to get up off the floor.

Eventually both rose from the floor only after working together and well they were both covered in syrup now.

"I think this calls for a shower."  
Randy smiled at the thought.

"I agree completely. Last one has to wash the other first!"

Randy took off towards Mel's room followed by her.

"Hey I didn't say you could shower with me!"

"So?" He laughed as he entered the room followed by Mel who closed the door behind her.

-X-

"So what do you think they're doing?"

"Dunno. Don't care. All I care 'bout is here in this room."

Kristi blushed at the comment from her place on the bed.

The pair was seated on the bed, John behind against the headboard, Kristi leaning on him. They had come upstairs and eaten breakfast in bed, talking about the oddities of the snow storm while looking out side at the pristine world outside.

"So you cook well. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. How ya gonna repay me though?"

"Hmm I wonder."

Kristi said as she turned and kissed Cena on the lips.

"Now that is a way to repay a man."

She smiled as she turned back around.

"So…"

"Yea?"

"I was wondering."

"What was ya wonderin'?"

"Well okay. So I have only known you for what a week or so now?"

"Yeah so?"  
"Well. Okay what are we exactly?"

"Umm a man and a woman?"

Kristi smacked Cena.

"Ouch woman. Okay fine what are we? Hmm let me think. We are friends. I mean I did save you from your annoying brother. And well have slept in the same bed, traveled together, and well we have seen each other naked. And well here we are."

"Yeah so what are we?"

"We are well hmm…"

"I like to think we are dating."

"Hmm. I think I would like to agree."

"Really?" Kristi asked as she leaned forward so she could turn and get a better look at Cena to see his reactions.

"Yeah. I mean I like you. I think you're awesome and well hot. And well I'd like t' think ya' mine."

"Really? Hmm well Mr. Cena I like to think you're mine. So from this moment on I claim you as mine and if anyone so much as looks or touches you they get to deal with a loco Latina."

"Hmm tha' well be somethin' to see. But sweetie ya gonna hafta deal wit' girls lookin' at me and stuff. Just know that as much as I am yours you are mine and baby girl I don' take that lightly."

Kristi smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Cena. The kiss growing hotter as the minutes went by.

Eventually they had to break apart so they could catch a breath.

"Yummy maple syrup!"

"Wha' can I say. I jus' know what a girl likes to taste."

"Sure. So what are we gonna do now?"

"Well we could stay in bed, get naked and have sex again. Or get naked take a shower and have sex…or jus' get naked and go wit' the flow."

Kristi rolled her eyes as she leaned forward once more to kiss Cena.

"I think we should get naked take showers, and then try to dig the car out and go to get warm clothing."

"Sounds like a plan. First one to the shower is a little horny!"

Cena said as he got up from the bed and made his way out the door.

Kristi just rolled her eyes as she followed behind.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Wildcard Chapter 13  
Author: Queen Mab 319  
Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to the PussyCat Dolls and not me. Nothing meant by using them.  
-------XXXX-------

"So I feel way better. How 'bout you?" Cena said with a smile as he emerged from the room he and Kristi were sharing. Cena was dressed in jeans, and a long sleeve shirt.

"I feel good. Dunno if I am looking forward to going out in the cold, but hey least it's pretty."

Kristi was dressed in long pants and had on a t-shirt. She was hoping to grab some clothing from Mel before going outside.

"Yeah. Well you're a northern girl. You should be used t'a it. I mean come on it can't be all tha' cold."

"Yeah. Umm it looks like it's gonna be colder than Pennsylvania. I think I'll just stay in here while you and Randy dig the car out. Well Mel too."

"Oh she ain't special 'nough to stay in wit' ya?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Well wha' do ya say, me and you stay in and her and Randy go dig?"

"Could work. You did make me breakfast."

Cena smiled.

"That I did. So does that mean you'll make me lunch?"

"Umm…no. Sorry Cena I don't cook."

Kristi said turning to look at the man with a smile on her face.

"Well I gues' we gonna have to change that if ya gonna hang round me. Cause I definitely need a woman who can cook."

"Hmm a problem. What about a woman who can call for take out?"

"Hmm." Cena said as he made his way over to Kristi, who had seated herself on the couch.

"I may be able to make an exception in ya case."  
"Good."

She said as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the West Newbury native's lips.

Cena quickly took over the kiss by pushing the young woman down on to the couch, coming down on top of her. His hands finding their way underneath the shirt she was wearing.

The pair became so engrossed in kissing one another they didn't hear the footsteps hailing the entrance of Mel and Randy into the room.

"Wow looking like we're interrupting something." Orton said in a conspiratorial whisper.

He had walked into the room behind Mel the pair holding hands. Currently the pair was leaning against the wall, Mel leaning against Randy, his arms wrapped around her, head resting on top of hers.

"Well my question is why are they making out on the couch when they have a room upstairs they can use?"

"Good point. Oh can we do that? I mean if you think about it we have two rooms. Yours and mine, I just got a good idea."

"No Randy we are not going to have sex upstairs and downstairs. My room is big enough for all the sex."

"Gross, guys, seriously gross."

Kristi said as she and Cena broke apart and moved into a sitting up position.

"Well we had to get you two to break apart somehow. So how was your breakfast?"

"Yeah how was it. Did you end up wearing like we did?"

"Dang man what did I tell ya 'bout talking about your sex life? I didn't need the imagery of you using food in your sex life."

"Whatever Cena you're just jealous."

"Yeah whatever man. So Mel's been introduced to the minute man. How'd that go?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Cena the ladies talk. You're called the minute man backstage."

"I am not. And if they're talking then it's certainly not from experience. You know I have only been with..."

Orton stopped when he noticed the looks he was receiving from Mel and Kristi.

"Umm never mind. So who's up for trying to get out of here?"

"No I want to hear the rest of your statement. Continue please Randy, enlighten us."

"Umm it's not important ladies. I think we should focus on getting out of here."

Cena said trying to help out his friend.

The ladies let it drop for now, but would both bring it up later.

"I guess we need to get out of here. So do any of you have clothing for this weather?"

"Wha' we wearin' princess is wha' we got."

"Hmm…well Kristi can wear some of my stuff. My winter stuff is upstairs in well Randy's room if you want to go pick some stuff out."

Kristi nodded as she left the couch and Cena's arms and made her way up the stairs.

"And us?"

"Well let me think. I have clothing left here from my ex and well my brother's stuff, which is all up in your room Cena."

"Okay. We'll go get dressed and meet back here in ten minutes?"

"Sure."

Cena made his way upstairs followed by Orton after he planted a kiss on Mel's lips.

-X-

Kristi made her way up the stairs quickly finding Orton's room easily and going to the closet and picking out an ASU sweatshirt, a pair of warm socks, boots and a ski jacket. 

She was about to leave the room when she remembered a hat, scarf and gloves.

As Kristi was making her way out she heard a noise.

"Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you."

Kristi brow wrinkled in confusion.

She heard the noise again and then noticed a silver razor phone charging on the dresser. Quickly figuring out it was Orton's, she decided to answer it.

The caller id, showed a pretty brunette smiling and said Sammy.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kristi answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" came a confused sounding reply.

"Yes...hello?"

"Yeah, who is this? Why isn't Randy picking up his phone?"

"Umm hang on. My name is Tina. I am answering the phone for him. Randy's in the bathroom, may I take a message?"

"Yeah. Umm Tina, this is Sam, Randy's fiancée. Could you tell him to call me? Thanks."

The phone went dead.

-X-

Fifteen minutes later, everyone but Kristi was downstairs.

Mel had already made it outside and had cleaned off the car and had it running so the snow would melt by the time Randy and John had made their way back downstairs. They had all cleaned enough snow away to make it down the driveway.

Now all they were waiting on was Kristi.

"Kristi!"

"Coming."

"Did you get lost in the closet?"

"No. Just had to do something."

"Well hurry up! I have an urge to spend money!'

"I'm coming."

Kristi made her way down the stairs stopping at the bottom next to Cena, giving him a weak smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Can we go?"

"Yeah. The towns of Blowing Rock and Boone await."

"Awesome. Hey can I buy you some underwear perhaps? I do owe you."

Randy said smiling down at a blushing Mel.

"Maybe."

Kristi glared at Randy as he followed Mel out the door.

"What's up with the look?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Know that Randy had a fiancée?"

"Umm."

John was quiet as Kristi stomped out the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Wildcard Chapter 14**

Author: Mel

-----XXXX------

The shopping trip was interesting. Mel drove slowly through the surprisingly clean streets on the way to the shops in Blowing Rock.

Kristi ignored both Cena and Orton the whole time, keeping Mel's attention on buying things.

Randy and John both hung back.

"I think Kristi knows about Sam."

"How?"

"I dunno man, but ya might wanna either talk to Mel or tell Kristi the whole story."

"But I shouldn't have to do that."

"Well man ya makin' my girl pissed at me and well that makes me pissed and more likely to kick ya ass."

"Yeah yeah. Fine. I'll talk to one or both of them. Okay?"

"Good."

The rest of the shopping trip was quiet and uneventful. Kristi ended up buying more then intended, as did Orton. Cena brought essentials; and Mel bought some gifts for friends and some marked down clothing.

"I can't believe you bought a pair of shoes with holes in them."

"What!?!" 

"Yeah Kristi's got a point. What ya gonna do wit' shoes tha' got holes in 'em?"

"Well if you two must know…they are for hiking and wading in water. I enjoy doing that."

"good point, babe. Hey maybe I should have bought a pair too."

"Maybe you should have."

"So is anyone hungry?"  
Kristi said.

"Umm well I am."

Orton said.

"Me, too."

"Well does out back sound okay with everyone?"

Everyone nodded.

-X-

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet because it was so quick.

"Damn girl ya know you live in a small town right?"

"Yes I do."

Mel said walking ahead to put in their names for a table with Randy.

John pulled Kristi back when she tired to walk ahead.

"Hey hold on a sec."

"Why so you can make excuses for Randy?"

"No. I jus' want you to understand. He has reasons. I ain't gonna tell ya cause it ain't my place. But keep that in mind. Okay? Now will you please stop bein' mad at me?"

Kristi stood still for a minute but then seemed to relent.

"Fine. I'll let him explain but he better not hurt her. She is one of my best friends."

"Well keep in mind baby girl; she's also an adult who can take care of herself."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go in and eat?"

"Sure."

The pair made their way in to find the restaurant very crowded, and many stares being directed towards the two men.

"So I take it people round here are wrestling fans? Some anyway."

"Yeah."

They foursome were enjoying small talk, Kristi still stealing glances at Randy, who was totally engrossed by Mel.

They were finally making their way to a table, when suddenly they were stopped by a young woman wearing a black corset top and a very short denim skirt, despite the cold outside.

She walked up to both John and Randy.

"You two guys are hot. I was wondering would you two like to come sit with me and my friends."

She giggled and pointed to a corner of the restaurant where it looked as though several sorority girls were sitting.

"Umm as nice as that would be beautiful, we are here with our girlfriends."

Randy said in an effort to be polite.

"So? These two girls don't look good enough to be on the arm of either one of you. I'm Tiffany by the way."

"Now Tinkerbell you don' gonna go insulting our girls jus' cause they're prettier than you."

"Well it's true!"

"Whatever. I tried being nice but get away from us before I talk to management and get you thrown out."

The foursome made their way ot their table leaving the gil with her mouth hanging open.

-X-

Dinner was uneventful and they all made it back to the house in one piece.

"Well that was fun, but I am very tired. Shopping always makes me tired."

"Yeah, but it's fun."

"Yeah."

Everyone made their way inside the house and went to put up their purchases.

Cena opting to stay upstairs so he could change.

Mel also doing the same in her room.

Kristi changed quickly and made her way downstairs, meeting up with Randy.

"Umm I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

The pair made their way to the couch.

"Okay while I was upstairs in your room getting clothes your cell phone rang and well I answered it."

"So that's how you heard about Sam. I take it she called."

Kristi nodded.

"So you need to know the story? Or want to know it?"

"Yes. Because you are obviously involved with my friend and well I want to make sure you don't hurt her."

"I can understand that, but you do realize Missy's grown up right?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter."

"Whatever. Well Sam is my ex-girlfriend; we were engaged. We broke up about two days before John and I met you. I was in love with Sam, but I fell out of love a long time ago. It just happened. And well Sam is having a hard time letting go. I think she may still think we are together. I planned on using some of my vacation to go home and help her adjust but I'm here instead. I have no idea what is going to happen with Missy but I think that is between her and I. Don't you?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Fine it is between you but you should, you need to tell her."

"I don't have to tell her until I want to, but fine I will tell her."

"Tell her what?"

Both heads turned to see Mel standing in the doorway dressed in a black t-shirt and track pants.

"Umm.."

"Tell me what?"

"Umm I am going to leave you two alone. I think I hear John."

Kristi made her way upstairs leaving the pair alone.

-X-

Kristi made her way to her and John's room, finding him getting a PS2 and Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 out of boxes.

"Oh great. You're a big kid. Why did it take me so long to find you?"

Cena smiled.

"I don't know. So what were ya to?"

"Just talking."

"Talkin'? To who? Orton?"

"Yeah."

"Did he tell ya bout Sam?"

"A little bit."

"Okay."

"Then Mel walked in."

"Oh man."

"Yeah. So give them a few minutes then go hook this up?"

"Sure."  



	15. Chapter 15

-1Wildcard Chapter FifteenI only own Myself and Kristi owns herself.-----XXXX-----

While Kristi was upstairs talking to Cena, Mel and Randy were downstairs having a standoff.

"So you need to tell me something?"

"Umm yeah."

"Well tell me."

"Umm, let's sit down first."

"Okay."

Randy made his way back over to the couch and sat down patting the space beside him for Mel to take, which she did.

"So spit it out pretty boy."

Randy smiled.

"Pretty boy. You know I think you're about the only person who can call me that and get away with it."

Randy said obviously stalling.

"Okay. That's nice now out with it."

"Well, okay."

Randy took in several breaths before talking.

"Well you see…"

"Yes."

"Kristi answered my phone when I got a call."

"So."

"Well the call was from my ex-girl…ex-fiancee."  
"How long has this person been your ex?"

"A few weeks."

"How much is a few weeks?"

"Well…"

Mel moved a few inches back from Orton, who had an odd look on his face.

"Well…what?"

"Well ummm…"

"Yes?"

"Umm we haven't officially broken up yet."

"What?!?"

"Well we are on a break and I really don't want to be with Sam anymore."

"What do you mean you don't want to be with Sam anymore? Is she not good enough? Doesn't understand you? You don't love her? What?"

"It's not that easy. You see…Sam and I have been together for a couple of years now and well I even asked her to marry me."

"Wait."

"Why?"

"You asked her to marry you? So are you telling me that you are still officially with her and you're sleeping with me?"

"Well…its not like that."

"How is it exactly?"

"Well, we broke up then she told me she was having a hard time and well I said fine I'd talk her back for a while and well we're still dating I guess. I don't know. I Mean I am not committed to her. I want out of the relationship and well you were unexpected."

"Hang on. So you are basically saying while you are verbally committed to her, you are no longer emotionally committed to her and well you didn't expect to meet me but you like me."

"Yes! Exactly."

"So I'm the other woman or whatever. Really just a fling."

"Yea—No!"

"Yes!"

"You're ont the other woman. You're an unexpected, but welcomed surprise."

"I knew I shouldn't have slept with you. You do realize I gave you something I can never get back right? I should have listened to everyone and stayed the hell away from relationships and guys. Whatever. Umm I got hurt…my fault…my problem all that jazz. I am going to my room, please don't' bother me. Tell John and Kristi I am sorry I am being a bad host. I have a headache and I'm lying down."

With her final words Mel quickly got up from the couch and ran to her room ignoring any words Orton may be saying.

-X-

"So it sounds like they're done talkin', ya think it's safe to head down?"

"Umm sure."

Cena picked up his recent purchases and exited the room through the door being held open by Kristi.

The pair quickly walked down the stairs and entered the living room to find a solemn Orton sitting on the couch.

"Dawg, she take it that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Why all you had to tell her as you recently got out of a relationship. I am sure she can understand that she broke up with Jason like two months ago. She gets it."

"Yeah umm she didn't take it well."

"Wait what' you mean recently broke up?"

"Umm as in what you told me a few weeks ago?"

Orton nodded his head.

"Wait…"

"Shut up Cena. I'm not in the mood."

"But-"

"But nothing. Mel went to lay down she said to tell you two she is sorry but she has a headache. I think I'm going to head up to my room. Maybe take a nap."

Orton exited the room quickly going up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Okay well that's a way to clear out a room. I think we make a good team. We should always ask people questions to get rid of them."

"Yeah."

"So you wanna set up the game? I get ot play you by the way, so you know what it's like to have your ass kicked by yourself."

"No you ain't playin' me. Girlfriend or no…I'm playin' me."

Kristi smiled sweetly.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Don't think so."

"Oh hell yeah."

"No I think you're gonna be Stone Cold…since you just used his catch phrase!"

"What?"

"Another one…see you're perfect for being Stone Cold."

"Now look here…I ain't gonna play no stupid beer guzzling red neck and you ain't playin' me. I'm playin' myself!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes…you know what, whatever. Let's just set up the game."

Two hours later…

"Oh yes! You owe me big time!"

"No I don't ya jus' got lucky."

"Yeah I got lucky how many times?"

"The number doesn't matta."

"Yes it does. You owe me Cena."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Do too, now pay up."

Cena looked like a sad puppy.

"Do I hafta?"

"Yes, now do it."

"Fine. I was in the fourth grade, there was this girl named Libby. She was so pretty…so I wen' up to her and said…Hey will you date me…I think you're pretty and want to be your boyfriend…and well she started laughing and said…no way…and hit me in the stomach. She hit me so hard I wet my pants. So there are you happy now?"

"Yup. Always knew that I wasn't the first girl to beat ya."

"Hey whateva. Now can we play again?"

"Sure. It's your turn to be Orton."

"Do I hafta be that Pansy ass?"

"Yup."

"Damnit!"

The pair continued to play for many hours before growing tired of video games and deciding to go upstairs to continue real games that preoccupied them til the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Wildcard Sixteen

-X-

The next day dawned bright and well warm.

Kristi woke up in Cena's arms with the sun shining in bright and cheerfully. Kristi looked over at the clock in the room and saw that it was afternoon.

She sat up quickly, the bed sheet falling off her to Cena's shoulder, which she had been laying on.

Kristi quickly got out of the bed and pulled on a shirt and her shorts.

She walked to the door and wasn't really surprised when Cena had made no moves even with her getting out of bed.

With a yawn she exited the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Kristi made her way down the stairs into the living room finding it bathed in light.

"Holy shit, why is it so bright?"

"Well morning to you, to, sunshine. I took down the curtains so I could wash them and well I am cleaning the windows."

Mel said to Kristi.

Kristi rolled her eyes at Mel's attire, a white tank top and shorts that said ASU. Her hair was pulled back with a bandana.

"So what's up with all the cleaning?"

"Nothing. Just figured it needed to be done."

"Sure. Yeah I believe that. No seriously what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kristi rolled her eyes as she went to take a seat on the couch and watch her friend as she did her work.

"So I see you and Cena hooked up a PS2? Cool, but if you guys wanted to play one all you had to do was ask to play the one in my bedroom."

"Oh so you did buy one. I knew it."  
"Eh what can I say? I like it, just don't let anyone know."

"Yeah just like you don't like people to know you are perhaps more wild and crazy than me."

"Hey only when I'm drunk. Speaking of getting drunk..."

"Yes?"

"I am in serious need. So I was thinking, if any of you are up to it, going out tonight."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah. Since the weather decided to clear up."

"Yeah what's up with this weather? It was snowing what yesterday now it's what sixty degrees?"

"Not sixty, more like fifty but yeah. That's how it is up here. You knew that."

"Did I?"

"Yeah remember you have been here before?"

"Yeah umm I try to block it out."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Okay."

"Yeah so, why are you cleaning?"

"Because it needs to be done and I don't' have a maid?"

"Sure. So why are you cleaning?"

"No reason. Are you hungry?"

"Maybe, but quite avoiding the question. Why are you cleaning?"

"I said no reason, now what do you want?"

"Whatever you fix?"  
"Helpful, oh so helpful. Should I fix more? Did you see any signs of life upstairs?"

"Umm John's still asleep and I didn't' hear anything from Orton's room, but that's not unusual as he sleeps with you."

"Not any more. So I am just gonna fix food for you and I and then they can fend for themselves."

Kristi didn't follow here friend into the kitchen right away, she sat back and thought. She had unwittingly stumbled upon the reason for cleaning, but still didn't' get what was up.

-X-

Meanwhile…

"So thanks for calling me. Yeah dad I know. I will be home soon, tell Mom to tell Sam that we can work things out then."

Randy Orton said into this cell phone, from his position leaning against the wall while sitting on the bed.

"Where am I now?"

Randy had wanted to avoid this question.

"I am hanging out with John and his new girlfriend. Yeah she's Carlito's little sister."

"No Dad, No. I am not cheating on Sam. Why would I do that? She's great. She's going to be my wife in a few weeks. Yeah umm sure dad…umm I am positively sure I don't want to marry her. Wait what did I say? Are you sure I said I don't' want to marry her? Umm I don't know. How did you know you wanted to marry mom? Oh really. So yeah. Dad can we have this conversation later? Yeah. Bye dad. Tell Mom, Becky and Nathan I said hi and I love them. Yeah Dad. Bye."

Randy threw his phone down on the bed and rubbed his temples.

"So ya don't wanna marry Sam? I couldna told ya that when ya asked her to marry ya."

"What the hell John? Don't you believe in knocking?"

"Nah. I like surprisin' people."

"Yeah whatever."

"So ya don't wanna marry Sam do ya? I think anyone can tell that. I mean man you two have been fighting like crazy the past few months."

"Yeah, but I made a commitment to her and well she has been a good girlfriend and she's pretty enough to be the wife of the Legend Killer. I mean she worships the ground I walk on."

"Yeah that's a good basis for a relationship. So since ya up here, I figure Mel knows the truth?"

"Yeah, and you know what? She got mad at me."

"Well can ya blame her? You're usin' her man."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah ya are. You make her believe you're unattached, sleep wit' her and then this. I think ya need lessons in how to treat a lady bro."

"Whatever. So how's it going with you and the Latina?"

"Good 'cause I know how to treat my woman."

"Yeah. So how long's it gonna last? Til ya go back to work or maybe a little bit longer."

"Wha' the hell ya blabbing 'bout know Randy? I ain't got no plans on this relationship endin'."

"Huh? Oh wait no you didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"Oh man, you got it bad. You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Umm, I dunno. Is tha' possible?"

"Yeah. You're in love."

"Well she's a great girl. I think I can yeah actually I am in love wit' her."

"Wow. You're so pussy whipped now."

"So what? Least I got a good girl. I ain't playin' two women, like you."

"Yeah whatever. Can we move on?"

"Yeah. Wanna head down for food?"

"Sure."

Both men left the room and made their way downstairs towards the kitchen and the girls.


	17. Chapter 17

-1**Wildcard Seventeen-X-**

"So the dare was I had to "ride" one of the other players like a bull rider."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did and there are pictures somewhere. I'm just not going to tell you where."

The guys shared a look as they walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"So that's why you wont let me see any of you're pictures from you're partying days?"

"Maybe. I'll never tell!"

"Yes you will if I get you drunk enough."

"Who says you're gonna do that?"

"Umm you. Little miss how do you feel about goin' out tonight!"

"Yeah whatever. Someone has to be DD."

"Yeah and it ain't gonna be your skank ass."

Mel rolled her eyes, a move Kristi missed as she was seated at the island while Mel was cooking.

"What would you say if I got my hair cut off?"

"Huh?"

"I want a haircut and I wanted to know your opinion."

"Oh. If that's what ya want."

"I think it is. I have to start back to school soon and well I want a change and the weather will be getting warmer."

"Yeah. Whatever. I like long hair but if ya want it short, who's to stop ya. It's not like you can keep a guy."

"Eh. Men are nothing but trouble and annoy the hell outta me. I always seem to keep forgetting me and guys never work out. I am better off focused on me and my career."

"Yeah what is your career exactly?"

"I am going to be a historical analyst."

"What the hell is that?"

"It means companies will pay me loads of money to research they're past trends in business, etc. Why do you think I am getting my MBA?"

"Cause you want to make real money?"

"Whatever. What are you going to do since you didn't finish your degree."

"Well I was thinking of wrestling."

"Sticking to the family business?"

A new voice joined in.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You just announced tha' we been spyin' on them, dumbass."

"So! It's no big deal."

Mel and Kristi shared a look as they took in the faces of their intruders.

Cena smiled, while Orton looked sheepish.

"May we help you two jackasses?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Cena said as he made his way over to his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her cheek before taking the bar stool next to her.

"So cook I'll have a steak medium rare with a white wine please."

"And you'll fix it yourself."

"Hey what's up with you women? Did we interrupt sumthin'? It's not like y'all ain't had time to girl talk before now. You need to pay attention to us men. Some of us are vain and need attention."

Cena said with a pointed glare at his friend, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Well that is true. I think you're the vainest of all sweetie." Kristi said looking at Cena, earning a mock glare from the young man.

"Well as cute as you two are, I just lost my appetite. I am going to go finish cleaning. Kristi you can feel twiddle dee and twiddle dumb fuck in on the happenings."

Mel walked out of the room, not even looking at anyone.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"Cena shut up!"

"What did I hit a nerve Orton?"

"No. Don't know what you're talking about."

Orton walked over to take the third stool at the bar, beside Kristi who moved her seat closer to Cena.

"What afraid to sit next to the Legend Killer Kristi?"

"Nah just don't wanna catch whatever it is ya got."

"What's that mean?"

"It means I think you're an asshole. What did you do to Mel?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What did you do to my friend?"

"Nothing. I didn't do nothing to Missy and if I did it is between her and I; not you and I."

"Fine. So what are you guys wanting to do today?"

"Well I was thinkin' right now food would be good, and then perhaps you then food, then who knows."  
"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Guys, you aren't' alone."

"So?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Whatever. So what do you guys wanna do? I for one, seeing as it is so nice out now, I would like to go out. Are there any good bars around here?"

"Why ya askin' me man? I don't know nothin' bout the area."

"Well Kristi?"

"What I've been here but I don't remember anything. I think there are some places. Mel mentioned wanting to go out tonight so we can ask her."

"Yeah."

"Ask her what?"

Both Randy and Kristi rolled their eyes.

"We are gonna ask Mel if there are any good places to go party tonight."

"Oh sorry. I wasn't listenin'."

"Whatever. So you up for going out tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go find Mel and ask her about some places."

"Okay."

The three got up and made their way to the hallway for Mel's room, but as they were all walking down the hallway, she was exiting her room and ran straight into the leader, which was Randy.

Mel fell backwards and Randy fell forwards. The pair landed in a heap on the floor, Kristi was kept from falling by John grabbing her.

"What the hell?!?" Mel said from her place underneath the form of Randy Orton.  
"Hang on, I gotta get up first. Ouch you just kneed a place that was very special to me."

"And you just grabbed my breasts."

"What can I say I miss them!"

The only sound was the hit to Orton's head.

"Ouch!"

"Okay do you two need help?"

"Yeah John could you get your asshole friend off of me!"

John and Kristi helped Randy get up who then reached a hand down to Mel, which she ignored choosing to get up on her own.

"So why did all of y'all decide to run into me?"

"We were wondering if you knew any good places to go out tonight."

"Yeah there are some places. Do you want a big group of people or nice an intimate."

"How 'bout intimate and maybe get food before hand?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well seeing as it is now two thirty why don't we lounge around and get ready then go out."

"Sounds good. Hey Cena how ya feel bout a game of Raw vs. Smackdown?"

"Nah Orton I think Kristi and I are gonna go umm take a nap."

He said as he pulled her hand and made his way back upstairs leaving Mel and Randy alone.

"So."

"So. I am gong to go watch TV for a while. You can do whatever."

"You mind if I join you?"

"Sure."**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

-1**Wildcard Chapter Eighteen-X-**

**Two hours went by. Cena and Kristi had gone upstairs and fallen asleep until a cell phone ringer went off signaling a need to get up."I don't want to get up mom, let me sleep longer. Marc can go to class and get notes for me."**

"Whoa, I ain't ya mom, Cena. Get up. You're smothering me."

"What?"

Cena said raising his head looking down at his sleeping girlfriend.

Well no longer sleeping, but awake girlfriend.

"Good evening sunshine."

He leaned down and kissed his girl.

She kissed him back.

"So you wanna shower first or me?"

"I was thinkin' we could shower together."

"Nah. We need to sleep separately because if we shower together, I don't think we are gonna be going out."

"Good point, but do you really wanna go out?"

"Yes actually."

"Fine, I'll get up and head down for a snack so you can shower first."

Cena said getting up from the bed and exiting the room so Kristi could get ready.

-X-

Meanwhile…

Randy and Mel had both settled on the couch to watch TV.

"So ya still mad at me?"

"Yeah."

"Why? What is so wrong with what happened?"

"Randy you're engaged. I was the 'other woman.' I helped you cheat on your girlfriend. I don't like being that. You made it clear how you feel about me."

"What do you mean? I think this whole time I have known and first talked to you I have made my feelings for you clear."

"No you made your intentions clear. You wanted to have sex with me and well you were successful. You get to have the knowledge of you having my virginity and well good for you."

"Wait wait. So I took your virginity I feel honored to have had that. I think I have made my intentions clear in that I want you. I have wanted you from the first moment I spoke to you. I think we could have a good relationship. I think we connected. You know I how I feel. You mean a lot to me. I never expected to find someone else to feel this way about. I figured with Sam, I love her and well she is a good girl. She is...everything I thought I wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me."

"Well, wait, why am I listening to you. You are a jackass, womanizing bastard."

"Hey I know who my parents are thanks so I am not a bastard."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. Now I just told you how I feel. I love Sam, but I think I am being to care deeply, hell I think I am…falling in love with you. There."

"Oh yeah so I'm just supposed to drop at your feet now?"

"No I am just telling you how I feel. I don't do that. Women should know how I feel with out me telling them."

"What so the world should know how Randy the Legend Killer Orton feels about them just from seeing or knowing you? Damn you're egotistical."

"Yeah well I am damn fine and I know it."

"Fine so why did you have sex with me knowing you are in a committed relationship with your with Sam."

"I don't know. I shouldn't have done that but it happened and well I want to be with you, past this vacation."

"Yeah, umm, I am not sure about that. I think that…"

"Hang on a minute. I have told you how I feel. How do you feel? You obviously have feelings for me otherwise you would not have had sex with me."

"Fine, I am not good at this. I up until last night, I was falling in love with you. But I don't take cheating well. Jason cheated on me. And I never wanted to be the other woman and well you made me that. I think I will kill myself if I let you leave here and don't at least spend as much time with you as I can. So, oh god, I can't believe I am going to say this, but…"

"Yeah?"

"I think as long as you're here we should continue with what was happening then when you leave end it there. You move on I move on. Okay?"

Randy smiled internally; he knew he was irresistible to women.

"Sounds good tome. So does that mean I get to have sex again?"

Mel rolled her eyes, but smiled. She really had missed Randy the past 12 to 24 hours.

She moved from her end of the couch to his, pushing him back so she could sit on his lap, then leaning forward and kissing him.

"That give you you're answer."

"Hell yeah."

-X-

"Whoa, kids, I don't need t'a see that!"

Cena said as he came down the stairs and found Mel and Randy on the couch and well Mel's tank top was gone. Orton's hands where moving up to unclasp her bra, while her hands were moving to unbutton Randy's pants.

Randy's shirt was gone. The pair had obviously been making out very heavily.

"Don't you both have rooms to ya know go do this in?"

Randy looked up to see John smirking down at them.

Mel turned briefly immediately became scarlet and hiding her face in the crook of Randy's neck.

"Don't you know how to make noise man?"

"Don't you two know how to use a room?"

John continued to walk down the steps and shake his head.

John almost laughed as he picked up a shirt and handed it to the pair.

"Is this one of yours?"

"It's mine." Randy said taking it from John and pulling it down over Mel's head after he coaxed her from his shoulder.

He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

John rolled his eyes as he sat down on the other couch.

"Do you mind telling us why you're down here?"

Randy asked as he watched his friend sit down.

"Thought I'd come down and bug you' asses while baby face is getting ready."

"Oh."

Mel said finally showing her face.

"So you finally ready to show ya face huh?"

She blushed.

"So it's time to get ready?"

"Yeah it's now almost five."

"Oh shit. I need to take a shower."

"Well then ya better start gettin' ready."

Mel quickly got off Randy's lap and ran towards her room.

"So you thought you'd let Kristi get ready first?"

"Yeah figured she'd take longer than me to get ready."

"True. Women."

"You saw ah women, shouldn't you be getting ready because don't you take jus' as long or longer to get ready?"

"Good point. Maybe I should go get ready."

Randy smiled at his friend, then got up from the couch and made his way down the hallway to Mel's room.

Cena just shook his head and reached forward to grab the TV remote.

He turned the TV finding an old episode of Orange County Choppers, settling in until he could get ready for a night out.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Wildcard Chapter Nineteen

It took an hour and a half for all four to be ready to go out, but by 6:30 they were all finally getting ready to go out.

"So it took all y'all that long to get ready so we can come here?"

John said as the car pulled up in front of a rustic looking building.

"What's wrong with looking nice to eat?"

"Well this place don't look like ya need to dress up so much."

"So?"

"Jus' wonderin' is all."

"Well why don't you shut up and just get out. So we can eat?"

"Whoa, somebody ain't had any in a while."

"Shut up Cena, shut up."

The four made their way to the door, Randy taking Mel's hand while Cena put his arm around Kristi.

"Hey they have anything and everything here. So if you don't' like barbeque, then get over it and order something else."

"Wha' the hell is barbeque?"

Cena asked as they entered the restaurant.

"It's food."

Cena was about to say something but was stopped by the hostess asking them how many.

Everyone was quiet until they were seated downstairs.

"Ain't this place kinda small?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Maybe why?"

"Nevermind."

"Who's up for a drink?"

Kristi asked.

"Definitely me."

"Wait if you drink who's going to drive?"

"Not me?"

"All you can say is not me? I don't think we need to all drink. So who wants to be DD?"

"Well it's Mel's car. So realistically…"

Randy shut up at a kick he received under the table.

"Umm yeah. Ya got a good point man."

"Hey I am not gonna not drink. One of you can drive my car."

"Well I'm going to drink." Randy said.

"Well I ain't drivin'."

"Fine I won't drink." Kristi volunteered.

That settled, drinks and dinner were ordered and conversation turned to other things.

-X-

It was an hour and half later when they left the restaurant.

"So bar or grocery store, then home?"

"Umm well I want to drink, so grocery store then home? That way we can drink? I have plenty of liquor at home so ya."

Mel said walking ahead of everyone to get into the back seat of her car.

Dinner had been quiet because well no one bothered them if they recognized them.

John nodded his head in agreement about going back to the house.

"So who's paying for alcohol at the store and who's gettin' it?"

"I will." Randy said from the backseat where Mel was currently laying on his shoulder.

While Cena and Randy had only had a few beers, Mel had taken advantage of Kristi's driving and had had about 2.5 to 3 drinks filled with loads of alcohol.

"Okay. So you're buyin' and we headin' back for a private party?"

"Sounds good to me."

Kristi got behind the wheel and steered them to the grocery store, where Randy and Mel went into to buy alcohol.

-X-

The foursome made it back to the house by ten expecting to find it quiet and silent, but all were in for a big surprise with what was on the door step.

"Is that side show bob?" Mel asked from her place on Randy's shoulder.

Three sets of eyes followed her line of vision and sure enough a man with very large hair and a bald man were sitting on the porch in front of a Explorer.

"Oh great it's the dumbass known as you're brother."

"Grr!" Kristi said from her place behind the wheel.

"We can always leave."

John said.

"I ain't got no qualms 'bout leavin' his ass out in the meltin' snow."

"No I need to face my brother and from the looks of those two…" Kristi said motioning behind her to where Mel had began to heavily make out with Randy, "they need an umm more private place."

John and Kristi both just shook their heads, took deep breathes and got out of the car just as Carlito was beginning to walk towards the Highlander.

"Kristina! I need to talk to you know!"

Carlito's voice could be heard as both the front doors opened.

Kristi and John shared a look and then went to face the music.

Mel and Randy left obvious.

"¡Kristina! ¡Ahora consiga aquí! Necesitamos hablar. ¡No puedo creer cómo es irrespetuoso usted ha estado de mí! Estoy tomando el cuidado de usted. Soy responsable de usted. Necesito para usted –"

(Kristina! Get over here now! We need to talk. I cannot believe how disrespectful you have been of me! I am taking care of you. I am responsible for you. I need for you to--)

Kristi rolled her eyes as she moved to take John's hand and then listen to her brother lecture her.

John decided to stay quiet as he didn't understand one thing Carlito was saying.

Carlito had stopped so he could catch his breathe. His companion, Kurt Angle, just stood back.

"Hi John, Kristi." He said waving at the pair, then looking past them to see Randy and Mel.

John merely waved at Angle.

Kristi just shook her head as Carlito opened his mouth to speak again.

"¡Carly, cerró para arriba! Soy un adulto. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir le a eso? ¡Tan qué escurr porque usted era molesto y soy crecido para arriba! ¡Crecido para arriba! Puedo hacer lo que deseo, cuando deseo. Ahora usted no puede venir aquí y queja en mí. Te quiero Carly, pero ahora yo le odia. Déjeme solo. Estoy en amor con Juan. Si usted no tiene gusto de eso, después consiga sobre él!"

(Carly, shut up! I am an adult. How many times do I have to tell you that? So what I ran off because you were annoying and I am a grown up! Grown up! I can do what I want, when I want. Now you cannot come here and fuss at me. I love you Carly, but right now I hate you. Leave me alone. I am in love with John. If you do not like that, then get over it!)

Carlito looked taken aback that his sister would speak to him like that.

He stood quietly looking down at his sister and then nodded his head.

"Fine Kristina you're right. You're an adult. I am sorry I haven't seen it, but you're my sister and I love you. Can you forgive me?"

Kristi shook her hand from John's so she could walk over to her brother.

"There's nothing to forgive. I love you, but if you ever try to control me again. I am going to kick your ass."

The pair hugged.

"Well as cute as you two are…I wanna go in!"

The pair broke apart.

Kristi turned to smile at her boyfriend.

She then walked past everyone back to the car to open the backseat where a drunken Mel was now telling a very amuse Randy how she one time "road" one of her roommates like a bull.

"Hey love birds, could you two break it up? I kinda wanna go in."

Mel smiled.

"Don't you have a key?"

"No sweetie I don't."

"Oh. Okay."

Mel began to get out but was stopped by Randy telling her to wait, he'd come get her.

John was making small talk with Carlito and Kurt.

"So how y'all been?"

"Oh ya know…looking for my sister. Worrying about what you could be doing to her."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"We've been looking for Kristi and hiding from Candice."

"What d'ya mean hidin' from Candice?"

"Mr. Universe here, hooked up with her, then break up with her. Needless to say he has several divas pissed at him."

John was about to laugh but one look from Carlito stopped him.

"Well that's interestin' to hear."

"Oh look the other two decided to join us!"

John said as Mel and Randy were strolling towards everyone else with Kristi behind shaking her head.

"Wait, Orton, don't' you have a…" Kurt began but at a shake of the head from John, quickly shut up.

"Well Mel I see you have hooked up with the loco idiot. No wonder I knew you were a bad influence on my sister. It's your fault she ran off with Vanilla here."

"Carly shut up!"

"Yeah, Side Show Bob, you're sister's a big girl, now shut the fuck up before you have to sleep outside on the porch!"

"Whoa, you just got told!"

"Shut up!" Carlito said as he followed the group towards the house, where Mel was assisted in opening the door by Randy.

"So did you guys work out your problems?" Randy asked as they all entered the living room.

"Yeah."

Kurt commented for everyone.

"Well I don' know 'bout y'all, but I'm tired." Cena said with an exaggerated yawn.

"Yeah. I'm tired too, umm but where am I supposed to sleep?"

Kurt asked.

"Well, umm" Kristi started to say.

Mel, who was actually rapidly sobering, spoke up.

"Well, Randy is sleeping with me; John and Kristi have a room. If you two don't mind sharing a bed, there's an open queen size bed upstairs and then the couch has a pull out queen bed."

"Wait, Cena you have been sleepin' with my sister?"

John just shrugged.

"Carly I am a grown woman! Get over it!"

"But…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"So where are we sleeping again?" Kurt asked raising his hand.

"One of you gets the couch the other gets the upstairs bedroom. And on that note, I am going to bed. Good night!"

Mel said walking down the hallway to her room, only to stop and stare.

"Oh yeah. Good night everyone!" Randy said.

"Well I think Orton's a little pussy whipped."

"Yeah, but doesn't he have?"

"Man we been through that we don't need to rehash that shit."

"Oh okay. Well I call the upstairs bed!" Kurt said as he picked up his bag and ran upstairs.

"Umm I am tired..good night, Carly!" John said as he quickly went up the stairs.

Kristi turned to her brother smiled then followed Cena upstairs, leaving a rather pissed looking Carlito all alone downstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter Twenty: Yet to be written. Also available by email only.

Wildcard Chapter 21

Note: Chapter Twenty is nothing that is necessary to be read to see this part. Also I am still in the process of writing chapter 20 and if you want to read it when it is done, email or pm me.

-X-

Carlito woke the next morning to humming.

"What the hell?"

He sat up on the pull out bed and looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" He said aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Well Carly, you're in Boone, NC at a lovely young woman named Mel's house. Now if you'll be nice you might be able to join us for lunch."

"Lunch? What the hell time is it?"

"It is one o'clock in the afternoon and well you're the last to get up."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well Legend Killer Orton why are you so chipper?"

All Randy did was smile as he left the room walking towards the kitchen once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

-X-

Twenty minutes pasted before Carlito decided to join everyone else in the kitchen.

"Well looks like the Caribbean idiot is finally up."

"Shut up Cena."

"Why? What ya gonna do to make me?"

"Boys! Be nice."  
"But Mom! I want to watch the boys fight!"

"No!"

"Why in the hell are all of you in such good moods?"

"After noon folks!" Kurt said as he came bursting through the backdoor of the house.

"Where the hell have you been Kurt?"

"Well if you must know Carlito, I just took a run though some of the most beautiful country I have ever seen."

Kurt said as he made his way to the table that had just one chair left at the head of the table. Carlito had come in and taken a seat near his sister, but not beside her because John was currently occupying the space and opposite the couple was an empty seat obviously vacated for Mel and a seat occupied by Randy.

"So you like the scenery here?"

"Yes ma'am I do. It is gorgeous."

"Kurt don't call me ma'am I think you're the oldest person here!"

"Yes ma'…umm Mel?"

"Yes."

"Now what does everyone want for lunch?"

"Food?"

Cena asked with a smirk, for which he received a smack from Kristi.

"Well I want to eat in. All we have done is eat out!"

"Well then feel free to cook. I am not in the mood to!"

"But you usually love cooking!"

"Well not this week."

"Why?"

"Because I am on vacation."  
"So?"

"Hey if she doesn't wanna cook she doesn't hafta."

"Why are you on her side?"

"Because I want to be?"

"But you're supposed to be on my side!"

"So!"

"Would you two shut up before I throw up the food I have yet to eat!"

"Damn Carly wake up on the wrong side of the couch?"

Kristi asked her brother.

"No it's just we need to eat then leave."

"Why?"

"Because another reason Kurt and I came to find frick and frack."

"Why?"

Kristi asked.

"Well," Kurt began, "Vince wants these two back from vacation early. Apparently he has some work for them."

"Oh really? And why didn't Vince call us?"

"Well he was told by a reliable source that you two may be indisposed."

"Oh did he now?"

John said entering the conversation.

"Yes he did."

Carly said.

"And Vinnie also said if you two don't get back soon, well you might not have jobs. And in my opinion I don't give a crap. If you two want to have flings, then whatever."  
"Someone certainly did wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

"So we have to leave?"

John and randy started at one another for a few minutes, then John looked at Kristi.

"Well I gues' tha' means ya need to go pack baby girl."

Kristi gave him a questioning look.

"Well I mean I know ya love your friend, but I was kinda hopin' you loved me more?"

"I may accept you two, but do you have to do this in front of me?"

"Shut up Carly. Are you saying you want me to come on the road with you?"

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe we could train in the mean time and you could perhaps try-out and become a wrestler?"

Kristi smiled.

"I would love to come on the road with you."

The pair gave each other a quick kiss, much to the displeasure of Carlito.

Kurt just smirked along with Orton when Carlito looked away.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Well, Carly and I need to be gone by three."

"Three?"

"Yeah we have a flight at eight tonight and we have tickets for both of you and we can get one for Kristi."

"Okay. Well damn guess we need to start getting ready."

John said as we stood up.

"Wanna go help me shower, then we can both pack."

John held out his hand to Kristi to take.

Which she did take, much to the dismay of Carlito.

As the pair were exiting the kitchen Mel finally reentered it, where she had been no only had really noticed.

"What's everyone doing?"

"Well, sister corrupter, if you must know, we are all leaving."

Carly said. He was harboring some anger towards Mel for her influence over his sister.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Umm you missed Cena asking Kristi to come join him on the road, she agreed and now they are upstairs getting ready to leave."

"Oh. So everyone is leaving?"

Randy looked at Mel and nodded his confirmation.

"Well, okay. It was nice while it lasted."

She said a little dejected.

"Yeah. Thanks for your hospitality."

Kurt said.

Mel just nodded. Carlito smirked. Randy looked a little put out, but he rose from the table saying he needed to go pack.

"Well we need to leave soon."

-X-

An hour and a half later bags were being packed into Kurt and Carlito's rental, which turned out to be an Expedition, thus having lots of room for five people.

Kurt had already said his good byes to Mel asking if perhaps he could visit again sometime. Mel just stared at Carly rather angrily.

John and Kristi both came down stairs and stood with Mel.

"Well it was a pleasure meetin' ya. Hopefully we'll see each other again."

John said, holding out his hand, but instead hugging Mel as she was one of his girl's friends.

Kristi smiled, as she and Mel hugged.

"I'll call you. I am sorry to run out, but I just, have to go."

"I understand. Have fun. Give me a call. It's not like we wont' see each other again. "

"Yeah."

The pair hugged and finally the Legend Killer emerged from the house.

He walked towards the group.

"Well it has certainly been a good vacation, although too short."

"Yeah."

John agreed.

He and Kristi shared a look as they walked towards the Expedition and got into the back seat.

"So, this is the end of the road for us."

Mel said looking up at Randy, who was standing a few inches away from her.

"Yeah. I..umm..ah.."

"I know. It couldn't last any way."

Randy nodded and then turned to go.

Mel watched them leave and head back to the real world and the future.

-X-

And here my friends, the story ends. I will put up a little epilogue to give some hints at what happened.


End file.
